Drabble Song Fict
by Ambiguous Girl
Summary: Drabble song fict; Baekchen Chanchen Chenyeol Xiuchen, Chensoo Soochen, Sechen Chenhun, etc.
1. Good Day Baekchen

Good Day

(IU – Good Day)

Entah mengapa langit terasa lebih biru hari ini, mungkin langit sedang berpihak padaku. Karena, saat ini dengan pakaian yang menurutku bagus ini aku berniat pergi mengunjungi tempat kerja dari 'calon' kekasihku. Ia memiliki wajah yang tampan, badan yang sehat, dan juga otak yang pintar. Tapi, hanya satu kelemahannya.

 _He is too mean_.

Sudah hampir 2 bulan aku selalu mengunjungi Toko Musik 'Sowon', tempat Byun Baekhyun bekerja, ya si lelaki yang aku sukai itu bekerja disana. Ia bekerja sebagai pegawai biasa disana. Aku tak tahu mengapa dengan wajah seperti itu ia bisa bekerja di toko music seperti ini, bukannya ia bisa bekerja di tempat yang lebih baik lagi?

Entahlah mungkin karena ia terlalu menyukai music jadi asal pekerjaanya berhubungan dengan music, ia terima – terima saja. Dengan membawa anak kucing di lenganku, sebenarnya aku dari Klinik Hewan dengan 'Bongbongie', jadi ia kini berada bersamaku.

"Selamat datang,"

Seru sebuah suara yang sudah sangat kukenal, ya itu adalah suara Byun Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baekhyun-Hyung," sapa Jongdae sambil tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang awalnya tersenyum menyambut pelanggannya itu dengan cepat merubah ekspresinya.

"kau kemari lagi, Jongdae?,"

"Ya, aku ingin masih memikirkan ingin membeli gitar seperti apa,"

"Ini sudah dua bulan sejak kau ingin membeli gitar. Jangan-jangan kau belm mempunyai uangnya ya?,"

"Err entahlah mungkin saja. ohya apakah ada desain gitar yang baru?,"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri di tempat biasa, _bocah_ ,"

"baiklah, terima kasih Hyung."

Nada bicaranya selalu datar saat berbicara padaku, awalnya tidak ko, tapi entah mengapa setelah beberapa kali aku kesana sikap aslinya mulai terlihat. Terkadang aku sakit hati saat ia bersikap begitu manis terhadap para pelanggannya dan juga akan bersikap lebih manis jika pelanggannya itu seseorang yang menurutnya menarik.

Sambil menelusuri gitar-gitar itu, aku memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang asik berbincang dengan seorang wanita berkulit putih, wanita itu sangat cantik. Apakah Baekhyun menyukainya?

"Kau mencari sebuah tamborin?," Tanya Baekhyun sambil memerlihatkan senyum manisnya, sedangkan wanita yang ada dihadapannyapun tersenyum manis sambil menganggukan kepalanya,

"Iya, apakah ada?," jawab wanita itu, Baekhyun pun tertawa setelah mendengar jawaban pelanggan cantik dihadapannya itu,ia berpikir tentu saja ada Tamborin di toko alat musiknya, jika tidak ada ia merasa malu untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya ini.

Sambil terus tersenyum , baekhyun pun menuntun pelanggan wanita itu ke rak yang berisi beberapa Tamborin yang sialnya sangat dekat dengan Jongdae yang masih setia berdiri sambil memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

"Aku rasa warna merah cocok denganmu," suara itu membuat dada Jongdae berdesir, Jongdae bermimpi bagaiman jika setiap hari Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu bukannya nada datar cenderung ketus.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, ah terima kasih telah membantuku, eeh siapa namamu?,"

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, dan _That's my pleasure_ untuk membantumu,"

"Ya, Terima kasih Baekhyun,"

"Dan namamu adalah..?,"

"Jung Chaeyeon,"

"Nama yang indah,"

"terima kasih."

Dengan hati dongkol Jongdaepun keluar drai toko music itu, sambil mengelus kepala BongBongie, Jongdae keluar tanpa pamit pada Baekhyun tidak seperti biasanya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan pergi keluar begitu saja, tanpa tahu saat ia melewati baekhyun dan Chayeon, Baekhyun memperhatikannya hingga tubuh kecilnya sudah hilang dibalik pintu keluar itu, kerutan muncul di kening Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya iapun tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap Jongdae yang tadi.

.

.

.

"Jongdae pulaang,"

Teriak Jongdae sambil membuka sepatunya, iapun menemukan kedua kakaknya sedang menonton film di laptop miliknya, ia tidak marah, untuk apa marah saat barangmu digunakan oleh keluargamu sendiri.

"Kau darimana saja, dae?," Tanya kakak tertuanya, Minseok,

"Aku dari klinik memerika BongBongie, lalu ke toko music Sowon,"

"Menemui Baekhyun lagi?," Tanya Joonmyeon, kakak keduanya,

"Iya, tapi tidak ada yang berubah, Hyung,"

"Bersemangatlah."

Setelah melepaskan BongBongie di rumahnya itu, akhirnya Jongdae pun pergi kekamarnya, ia berdiri di depan kaca seluruh tubuh itu, memerhatikan pakaian yang sedang ia kenakan.

"Apakah pakainku terlalu kuno?,"

"Apakah baju berwarna kuning ini begitu jelek?,"

"Apakah celana jeans hitam ini terlalu jelek?,"

"Apa ada yang salah denganku hari ini?,"

"Ya, Kim Jongdae. Mungkin masalah terbesarmu berada wajahmu itu."

Helaan nafas terdengar begitu jelas keluar dari mulut Jongdae, hingga akhirnya Jongdae-pun menuju kasurnya, sambil mengambil sebuah celengan bergambar not balok.

Dengan tergesa Jongdae mengeluarkan semua uang yang berada di dalam sana, ia mulai menghitungnya, awalnya uang itu akan ia gunakan untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk seluruh keluarganya, tapi setelah melihat Baekhyun, Jongdae menghilangkan niatan awalnya, dan kini ia akan menggunakan uang itu untuk membeli gitar di tempat Baekhyun bekerja, walaupun Jongdae tidak tahu dan tidak ada niat untuk memainkan alat music itu.

Sambil menghitung uang-uangnya, iapun mengingat kembali saat pertama kali melihat Baekhyun.

Saat itu ia disuruh mencari bagaimana bentuk 'garputala' karena saat pelajaran Seni hari kemarin ia membolos dengan Sejeong, sahabat Aliennya, yak arena Kim Sejeong bukanlah seorang manusia, dan itu sudah dibuktikan.

"gara-gara Sejeong, aku harus mencaritahunya," gerutu Jongdae sambil memasuki toko music itu, suara seorang lelaki mengalihkan pandangannya, disana ia melihat seorang lelaki jangkung dengan rambut hitam dan kemeja putih berdiri disana dan tersenyum dengan manis kearahnya. Jongdae merasa waktu berhenti saat itu juga, hingga akhirnya lelaki itu yang ia ketahui bernama Baekhyunpun, menuntun Jongdae untuk memerlihatkan bentuk Garputala. Dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar Jongdae terus melihat ke wajah Baekhyun. Hingga semuanya buyar saat baekhyun memarahinya karena Jongdae dianggap tidak sopan oleh Baekhyun.

Jongdae meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Baekhyun, hingga kejadian terus menatap Baekhyunpun berulang hingga dua bulan lamanya.

Sikap Baekhyun terhadap Jongdae sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah, ia tidak terlalu ramah bahkan ia begitu kejam terhadap Jongdae.

Baekhyun menatap Jongdae sebagai seorang siswa sekolah yang sangat ingin membeli giat tapi tidak punya uang dan Baekhyun menanggap bahwa cara Jongdae menunjukan rasa tertariknya pada BAekhyun terlihat kampungan.

Tapi, Jongdae tidak pernah tau itu.

.

.

.

"Mari buat 'sesuatu', Dae," seru Sejeong sambil dudk dihadapan Jongdae diatap sekolah mereka,

"sesuatu apa?,"

"Apa kau tidak lelah?,"

"lelah? Tentu saja.. hatiku lelah tubuhku lelah..,"

"Maka dari itu kita buat perjanjian, bagaimana?,"

"Iya perjanjian apa Kim Sejeong?,"

"Bagaimana jika minggu pagi kita berdua kesana, ke Sowon, lalu uang yang kau kumpulkan sudah cukup untuk membeli sebuah gitar kan?,"

"Iya sudah cukup, lalu setelah itu apa?,"

"Kita tes bagaimana sikapnya terhadapmu setelah kau berhasil membeli gitar di tokonya. Bagaimana?,"

"Apakah akan berjalan dengan benar?,"

"Percayalah padaku. Dan mungkin saja setelah kau membeli gitar itu sikapnya berubah kembali,"

"Ku berharap,"

"Semangatlah wahai bangsa Alien-ku,"

"Aku bukan Alien sepertimu, Kim Sejeong,"

"Aigoo Aigoo Aigoo, anak kucing milk Sejeongie marah~,"

"Diamlah,"

"Baiklah, aku selalu mendukungmu, Dae,"

"Terima kasih, Jeongie."

Dengan niat yang bulat Jongdaepun sudah memakai baju sebagus mungkin untuk pergi ke Sowon bersama Sejeong, Sejeong menunggunya di depan toko Sowon, Sejeong terlihat mengenakan pakaian yang hampir sama dengan Jongdae. Hingga saat suara loceng berbunyi, ia mendengar suara Baekhyun kembali.

"Selamat dat—Kau lagi Dae?,"

"Ah Halo, Baekhyun-Hyung, aku kesini ingin melihat gitarnya lagi,"

"Kau tahu tempatnya, Dae. Dan nona apa ada yag bisa kubantu?,"

"Tidak usah aku datang kemari bersama Jongdae,"

"baiklah kalau begitu, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil dan cari aka saja, ya?,"

"Ya, Terima kasih."

Nada bicara Baekhyun kembali berbeda saat berbicara dengan Jongdae dan Sejeong, Sejeong yang mendegarnya secara langsungpun merasa kaget dan mulai merasa dongkol dengan sikap Baekhyun.

Saat sudah dihapan gitar-gitar itu, Jongdae memegang sebuah gitar dengan warna hitam,

"Kau yakin bisa membelinya?," suara BAekhyun kembali terdengar, Keduanya pun membalikkan badan mereka dan kini sudah melihat Baekhyun berjalan kemereka,

"Ya, Hyung," jawab Jongdae sambil tersenyum dan semburat merah muncul dipipinya,

"Kau tahu, gitar itu terlalu baus dan terlalu mahal untuk bocah sepertimu,"

…,"

"Lagipula mana bisa bocah ingusan sepertimu membeli peralatan music di tokoku,"

"…,"

"Aku juga tahu kau kemari karena hanya ingin bertemu denganku bukan? Bukannya meyakinkan diri untuk membeli gitar,"

"…,"

"Mengaku sajalah Jong, aku juga tidak akan marah. Tapi, jika aku boleh jujur, aku muak melihat wajahmu setiap hari, berlagak seperti seseorang yang benar-benar menyukai gitar tapi kau pembohong Dae,"

"…,"

"Aku juga merasa risih diperhatikan terus olehmu, jika kukatan dengan lantang; Aku membencimu Kim Jongdae,"

Lelehan air matapun keluar dari mata cokelat Jongdae, sambil mengepal kedua lengannya, Jongdaepun mulai mengambil giat yang terlihat sangat biasa, dan pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sejeong yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Berapa harganya, Tuan?," Tanya Jongdae sambil terisak didepan seorang lelaki tua yang berdiri di balik kasir itu,

"30.000 Won," jawabnya Jongdaepun mengeluarkan uang yang ia simpan disaku belakang celananya, Uang itu terlihat kusut, tentu saja uang tabungan kaleng. Si lelaki tua itupun mulai menerimanya dan membungku gitar Jongdae, setelah selesai Jongdaeoun, meamnggil Sejeong dan langsung pergi dari sebuah tempat yang kan diingat Jongdae sebagai tempat terburuk dihidupnya.

Apakah Jongdae semenjijikan itu, sampai-sampai Baekhyun berkata begitu kasar pada Jongdae. Kini Jongdae tersadar mengapa nada bicara BAekhyun selalu berbeda saat dengannya. Ia merasa jijik pada Jongdae. Masih dengan air mata yang terus keluar, Jongdaepun berjalan ke sebuah taman yang tak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Ia diam didepan sebuah sungai buatan, ia tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, yang pasti ia saat ini hanya ingin menangis dan terus menangis. Menyesali kebodohannya karena menyukai Byun Baekhyun, menyesali kelakuannya yang dianggap menjijikan oleh Byun Baekhyun, menyesali mengapa ia harus bertemu Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian menyakitkan itu, kini Jongdae tidak pernah mengunjugi toko Sowon lagi, bahkan ia rela memutar arah pulangnya agar tidak melewati toko Sowon. Jongdae memang mencoba untuk kembali menjadi Jondae yang dulu, dan untungnya teman-teman dikelasnya pun mau membantunya untuk bersemangat kembali.

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, dihari pertama ia biasa- biasa saja, hingga akhirnya saat beberapa Hri Jongdae tidak kembali atau melewat di depan tokonya lagi, membuat Baekhyun merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Ia juga sedikit menyesal telah berkata seperti itu pada Jongdae, tapi mau apa boleh buat, Nasi telah menjadi bubur.

Setiap lonceng itu berbunyi, Baekhyun selalu berharap bahwa Jongdae kembali ke tokonya, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya pelanggan lain, Baekhyun merindukan senyum kucingnya.

"Harusnya aku meminta nomor teleponnya saat kemarin-kemarin," sesal baekhyun lalu mengganti seragam pekerjaannya dengan sebuah hoodie hitam dan juga celana jeans sobek-sobek. Ia telah berpamitan dengan lelaki yang berdiri dibelakang kasir, baekhyun memang memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dahulu, tapi saat ia berjalan menuju halte bus, ia melihat sesosok Jongdae yang berada didalam sana, dengan tergesa Baekhyunpun berlari menuju halte terdekatnya, ia segera masuk dan akhirnya menemukan Jongdae di bangku belakang dengan masih mengenakan seragamnya dan juga membawa gitar yang Baekhyun yakini Jongdae beli ditempatnya.

Baekhyunpun berjalan ke bangku belakang, mungkin Jongdae tidak menyadarinya bahkan sampai Baekhyun duduk disebelah Jongdaepun, Jongdae tidak menyadarinya. Harusnya Baekhyun pulang dengan mobil pribadinya yang ia titipkan di café didekat toko Sowon, tapi karena terlanjur melihat Jongdae, ia memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Walaupun saat itu ia bialng ia muak melihat wajah Jongdae, nyatanya wajah itu membuat ia menjadi lebih rindu padanya. Baekhyun bara sadar bahwa bulu mata Jongdae sangatlah lentik, dan Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa Jongdae sangatlah terlihat cantik dari arah dekat seperti ini.

"Aku Mencintaimu Kim Jongdae,bukan Membencimu."

Seketika Jongdaepun mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang sbeelahnya, ia begitu terkejut melihat Baekhyun berada disana, apalagi ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun,

"Apa maksudmu?,"

"Aku Mencintaimu, jadilah kekasihku, _bocah_."

.

.

.

THE END

Gantung? Enggak ko, jadi sebenernya baekhyun udah suka sama Jongdae tapi ia kesel sama sikap 'malu-malu' Jongdae, hingga karena sikapnya yang 'jahat' kata-kata itu keluar itu aja dari mulut Baekhyun, dan kini Baekhyun yang ngejar-ngejar Jongdae bukannya sebaliknya seperti diawal.


	2. The Sad Boy Chanchen

The Sad Boy

IU – Red Queen

Wajahnya tak pernah memerlihatkan ekspresi apapun, pandangan matanya kosong, penuh kebencian, bahkan ia bisa menatap tajam sebuah benda mati. Semua orang akan berkata hal yang buruk setiap lelaki itu lewat didepan mereka, ya lelaki, namanya Kim Jongdae, seorang manusia yang jika dilihat ia memiliki wajah yang rupawan tapi itu semua tertutup oleh wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Hampir semua orang disekolah itu membenci Jongdae, mereka berkata tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat mereka menyukai Jongdae. Jongdae terlalu jahat untuk didekati. Jongdae, seseorang yang bahkan dibenci disekolahnya begitu dikenal oleh banyak orang. Kebanyakan orang akan berkata bahwa Jongdae terlihat sedikit menyedihkan, karena nyatanya tidak ada satupun murid yang betah berteman dengannya. Jongdae terlalu tertutup denan orang lain, bahkan terhadap guru-gurunya.

Sewaktu itu keadaan sekolah yang cukup ramai bertambah ramai saat seorang Junior tidak sengaja menyiramkan Jus jeruk diseragam Jongdae, suara tawa dan obrolan orang-orang seketika terhenti, semua orang memusatkan perhatiannya pada kedua orang itu, Si Jongdae dan Junior wanita itu.

Jongdae terdiam untuk beberapa saat hingg akhirnya, iapun menatap tajam wanita didepannya, ia tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun tapi itu semua sudah terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya, bahwa ia marah besar dengan wanita itu. Jongdae terus menatapnya hingga suara minta maaf wanita itu terdengar, wanita itu bahkan hampir menangis, tapi dengan satu kata, keadaan tegang itupun berakhir,

"Pergi."

Dan setelah suara seseorang terjatuh pun terdengar begitu keras, bukan Jongdae yang terjatuh tentu saja, yang terjatuh ialah si wanita junior tadi, dengan wajah yang pertama menghantam lantai membuat hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, semua orang membuka mulut mereka menyaksikan adegan yang begitu cepat tadi, ia tidak menyangka Jongdae dengan tega melakukan itu. Ya, si Jongdae itulah yang membuat jatuh wanita itu, cukup rapih pekerjaannya, hingga akhirnya iapun meninggalkan wanita berdarah itu dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Sungguh si Jongdae yang jahat.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil putih terlihat terparkir didepan sekolah menengah Kirin, mobil itu menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, terkecuali si tokoh utama kita yang berjalan terus saat mobil itu terdiam didepannya, masih seperti biasa Jongdae tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Hingga seorang lelaki jangkung bertelinga lebar keluar dari mobil itu, ia mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan murid yang lain menandakan bahwa ia adalah salah satu murid di sekolah itu. Auranya sangat positif, wajahnya juga terlihat berseri, ia mulai melangkahkah kaki jangkungnya ke gerbang sekolah beberapa kali akan ia tebarkan senyum miliknya membuat beberapa orang memekik melihatnya, ia berjalan dengan tenang hingga ia melihat seoseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi dipandanganya,

"Jongdae!," teriak lelaki itu sambil menarik lengan orang yang tadi ia teriyaki,

"Chanyeol?."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi beberapa siswa mulai membuat gossip yang tidak-tidak, mereka berkata bahwa Jongdae dan Vhanyeol, si artis baru sekolah mereka memiliki hubungan serius, lalau ada yang berkata bahwa Chanyeol adalah tukang bully Jongdae saat kecil, sungguh pemikiran yang dangkal, gossip itu terus bergilir dari satu orang ke orang yang lain. Hingga sebuah bel masuk membuat mereka mengehntikan sejenak kegiatan mereka tadi, terkecuali dengan Chanyeol yang terus menerus mengikuti kemanapun Jongdae pergi, Chanyeol bingung kenapa Jongdae-nya berubah, ia ingat saat dulu saat mereka masih bertiga, bersama sahabat mereka yang satu lagi, Jongdae adalah anak yang periang dan juga baik hati, walaupun terkadang sikap _sassy_ nya yang sewaktu-waktu keluar begitu saja. Chanyeol seperti melihat orang lain di rubuh Jongdae, wajahnya tidak berkespresi, padahal saat dulu wajah itu selalu tersenyum.

"berhenti mengikutiku," pinta Jongdae sambil membalikkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol,

"Tidak mau, kau harus menemaniku ke ruang guru,"

"Tanyakan pada yang lain,"

"Aku ingin bersamamu,"

"Matilah Park Chanyeol."

Setelah perkataan itu, Jongdaepun pergi berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung Jongdae dengan tatapan sedih. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat Chanyeol sudah nyaman di kelasnya, ia juga dikelilingi oleh teman- teman yang meneyangkan, tetapi mereka berubah saat ia menanyakan apakah ada yang mengenal Kim Jongdae.

Bebagai jawaban buruk tentang Jongda terus menimpali satu sama lain, tidak ada hal baik yang keluar dari mulut mereka, Chanyeol terus berpikir saat itu, apa yang telah terjadi pada Jongdae.

.

.

.

 _Saat itu mereka masih berada di Busan, mereka bersekolah di salah satu sekolah terbaik di Busan, mereka itu ada Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dan juga si manis Kim Jongdae. Chanyeol terkenal dengan ketampanan dan keramahannya, serta betapa pintarnya ia memainkan alat music, sedangkan Baekhyun, ia hampir sama seperti Chanyeol, tapi ia lebih dikenal sebagai 'playboy' dibeberapa kalangan orang, dan terakhir Jongdae, satu-satunya lelaki yang memiliki gelar cantik dibanding tampan, bulu mata lentiknya menambah kesan manis didalam dirinya, ia juga terkenal dengan kebaikan hatinya dan juga keramahannya, semua orang jatuh hati pada sosok Jongdae bahkan bisa dikatakan benda matipun jatuh hati pada sosok itu._

 _Persahabatn ketiga orang itu sudah terjalin cukup lama, tiada hari yang tidak mereka lakukan bersama, walaupun Baekhyun sedikit nakal dari kedua yang lain, mereka masih terus bersama. Hingga akhirnya kesalahan itu pun terjadi._

 _Saat itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, keadaan sekolah telah sepi, dan hampir semua siswa sudah pulang, kecuali Jongdae yang masih berkutat dengan buku sejarah dihadapannya. Ia memang meminta kedua temannya untuk pualng duluan, karena ia tidak ingin menambah lelah keduanya, ia terus mengerjakan tugas itu dengan ulet, sampai ia akan mengerjakan soal terakhirnya, ia melihat tepatnya mendengar seorang lelaki menangis diujung lorong kelasnya, Jongdae yang penasaranpun keluar dari ruangan itu, hingga ia melihat seorang lelaki tidak memakai pakaian sedang berjongkok sambil menangis di ujung lorong sana. Dengan terburu-buru Jongdae pun menghampiri lelaki itu, ia mulai mengusap punggung dingin lelaki itu, dan mulai bertanay apa yang terjadi dengan lelaki itu, dan kenapa ia dalam keadaan telanjang, tapi lelaki it uterus menangis. Satu kata yang ia sebutkan saat itu,_

 _._

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Seru Chanyeol lalu duduk disebelah Jongdae, mereka kini sedang berada di kantin, suara bising itu tidak mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Ada apa dengan bangsat itu?,"

"kau menyebutnya bangsat? Itu terlalu kejam,"

"Kelakuaannya membuat ia memiliki panggilan seperti itu,"

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi sore itu,"

"…,"

"Kau tidak isa selamanya bohong padaku, aku tahu kau bisa hamil,"

"…,"

"Walaupun awalnya aku tak percaya tapi saat melihat seorang anak lelaki sehari sebelum aku kemari, aku mempercayainya bahwa itu adalah anakmu dengan Baekhyun, iyakan?,"

"Kau bertemu Daeulie?,"

"Ya, saat aku mengunjungi rumah nenekmu,"

"Ia terlihat sangat aktif dan juga tampan,"

"Daeul memiliki wajah tampan, syukurlah,"

"Jongdae, kenapa kau tidak menceritakan segalanya?,"

"Baekhyun terlalu brengsek, biarkan saja ia mati dalam penuh rasa dosa,"

"Baekhyun? Mati?,"

"Tahun kemarin Baekhyun ditemukan mati di rumahnya dengan memotong kedua nadinya, matinya sangat mirip dengan tokoh Hannah Bakker,"

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau berbohong 'kan?!,"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, setahun kemarin kami masih baik-baik saja, hingga ia kembali seperti dulu lagi, ia kembali meniduri banyak orang, hingga sudah tidak tahu berapa anak yang ia hasilkan dalam satu tahunan, aku meninggalkannya, karena aku takut dengannya, rasa takut terhadap Baekhyun di dalam diriku bertambah besar, lebih besar dari saat masih di Busan, yang terakhir kutinggalkan, hanya sebuah foto Daeul, dan juga akte lahirnya, setelah itu berita seorang lelaki mati bunuh diri tersebar luas di penjuru Korea,"

"Dimana ia dimakamkan?,"

"Entah, aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu,"

"Aku yakin kau tahu, Dae,"

"Ahh, Chanyeol memang selalu yang tahu segalanya ya?,"

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Dae?,"

"Aku? Ada apa denganku?,"

"Kau tidak bersikap seperti ini, kembalikan Jongdae-ku yang dahulu,"

"Mintalah kepada tubuh busuk berbelatung seorang Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terdiam hingga akhirnya tanpa ia sadar, ia langsung menarik Jongdae kepelukannya. Rasa hangat mengalir ditubuh Jongdae, semua orang melihat kejadian itu, hingga Chanyeol merasa air mata turun membasahi bajunya, syukurlah Jongdae-nya kembali.

.

.

.

Air mata yang membuatnya kembali, tapi tidak dengan yang satunya.

Kini Jongdae sudah tidak bersekolah di Kirin lagi, begitupun Chanyeol, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk kembali ke Busan dan melanjutkan sekolah disana, bersam seorang malaikat kecil yang setiap waktu akan membuat dada Chanyeol sakit, mengapa? Karena wajah anak itu perpaduan yang baik antara Jongdae dan Baekhyun.

Disebuah taman keluarga kecil itu terlihat menikmati minggu pagi mereka, hingga sang kepala keluarga mendekati Si pemilik peran Ibu, keduanya memandang bahagian Deul, jemari tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Jongdae dengan begitu erat, hingga tak tahu siapa yang memulainya, kedua bibir manusia itu sudah bertemu, dan melakukan sebuah ciuman penuh arti. Chanyeol terus memajukan wajahnya, bahkan kini kedua lengannya sudah berada di pinggang Jongdae. Dengan sekali tarik, tubuh mungil Jongdae sudah berada di pangkuan Chanyeol, mereka terus berciuman, hingga tanpa terasa sebuah air liur keluar menyelinap dari kedua bibir itu.

" _ **Baekhyun-ah, maaf jodohmu bukanlah Kim Jongdae, tapi Kematian."**_

.

.

.

THE END.


	3. Membalut Luka Menyibak Duka Xiuchen

Membalut Luka, Menyibak Duka.

Segara – Menyambut Fajar

Setiap orang memiliki kisah cinta yang berbeda-beda, sebuah pemikiran orang-orang terhadap cinta pasti berbeda-beda, secara garis besar, pasti ada yang mengatakan bahwa cinta itu menyenangkan, cinta itu menyakitkan, dan cinta itu menyiksa. Tapi, dengan percaya diri, sesosok lelaki itu berkata, bahwa cinta itu campuran segara perasaan didunia ini.

Namanya Kim Minseok, seorang mahasiswa jurusan Planologi, saat masuk kuliah motto hidupnya hanyalah mendapat nilai bagus disetiap mata kuliahnya, dan lulus dari Institut itu sebagai lulusan terbaik diangkatannya. Tapi, siapa yang bisa mengetahui masa depan, semua rencana sederhananya, seketika jauh dari itu semua. Tuhan, memputar balikan seluruh hidupnya.

Jika dulu ia adalah Minseok si anak rajin kesayangan para dosen dan seniornya, kini ia hanyalah Minseok yang cukup baik dalam belajar dan juga terkenal sebagai lelaki 'taruhan'.

Definisi Taruhan disitu ialah, karena otak polosnya terlalu banyak mengambil ruang di kepalanya, saat itu Minseok belum mengenal apa itu cinta, mendengarnya saja geli. Tapi, sesosok lelaki manis, dengan tiba-tiba menyatakan mencintai Minseok, sosok manis itu bernama Kim Kibum, anak Desain Interior, salah satu mahasiswa yang terkenal diangkatannya. Entahlah tada hujan ataupun salju, Kibum datang menemuinya dan menyatakan cintanya. Minseok cukup terkejut tapi, jawaban yang ia berikan pada Kibum, membuat ia menyesali segalanya di masa sekarang.

" _Maaf, Minseok mari kita putus,"_

" _Putus? Memangnya ada apa?,"_

" _Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi,"_

" _Lalu apa arti 2 tahun kita bersama?,"_

" _lupakan saja 2 tahun itu, Min,"_

" _Apakah semudah itu?,"_

" _Ya, semudah itu."_

Setiap ia mengingat kejadian itu, ingin Minseok tertawa keras, karena alasan bodoh itu sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Seharusnya Minseok tahu dan mengetahuinya sejak awal, tapi siapa yang bisa menentang rencana Tuhan. Kini Minseok dikenal sebagai lelaki taruhan, karena orang-orang akan menjadikannya sebagai sesosok yang mereka gunakan untuk bertaruh. Ya, Kim Kibum melakukan taruhan bersama teman-temannya, jika Kibum bisa berkencan dengan Minseok dan merubah Minseok, ia akan mendapatkan sebuah mobil mewah dari teman-temannya, sungguh bodoh, kau Kim Minseok. Jika, dipikir kembali memangnya apa yang special dari Kim Minseok yang membuat Kim Sempurna Kibum jatuh pada Minseok.

Beberapa orang akan menatapnya kasihan dan sisanya menatapnya sebagai lelucon. Tapi itu semua tidak terjadi pada teman-teman di jurusannya, atau bisa dikatakan Fakultasnya, ya di tempat ia belajar, Jurusan yang ia tekuni bersatu dengan jurusan Arsitek, bahkan teman-teman satu fakultasnya itu masih memandang Minseok sebagai sosok yang sangatlah pintar dan juga 'dewa' di jurusannya. Minseok bersyukur dengan itu semua, ya sangat bersyukur.

"Minseok-ah, bisakah kau mengantarku mengembalikan catatan ini pada Jongdae?," pinta Joonmyeon, teman satu kelasnya,

"Jongdae? Siapa?," Tanya Minseok sambil memandang Joonmyeon yang sudah berdiri didepannya,

"Dia adalah Anak Arsitek, kau tahu kan bahwa Yifan sangatlah malas dengan catatan-catatan seperti itu, jadi ia meminjam kepada Jongdae dan menyuruhku mengembalikannya,"

"kau mau disuruh-suruh oleh si Arsitek gagal itu?,"

"Awalnya aku juga tidak mau, tapi ia bilang Jongdae memiliki wajah yang manis, jadi sekalian saja cuci mata, dan anak-anak Arsitek terlihat lebih keren daripada anak-anak disini,"

"Ya Tuhan, mati saja kau Kim,"

"Kau juga Kim, bodoh,"

"Jika aku bodoh aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan beberapa semester kuliahku,"

"Ya ya ya terserahlah, jadi ayolah Min,"

"Baiklah."

Karena Minseok tidak tahu ajakan Joonmyeon padanya waktu itu membawanya kembali mengenal sosok cinta. Benar apa yang dikatakan Yifan, Jongdae atau bernama lengkap Kim Jongdae itu memiliki wajah yang manis cenderung cantik. Ia sangatlah terlihat tenang, tapi saat ia mulai kesal dengan kuliahnya dia akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

Saat itu ia sedang mengerjakan entahlah aku tidak mengerti mata kuliahnya, ia terlihat serius, hingga seorang wanita yang cukup baik kukenal, mengagetkannya hingga ia kehilangan konsentrasinya dan ia mendumel bahwa ia menjadi salah dalam menghitung tadi, Sejeong, wanita tadipun hanya tertawa dan meminta maaf hanya sekali, marah Jongdae hanya beberapa detik saja, kesananya ia hanya mengehla nafas sambil memasang wajah kesalnya pada Sejeong yang menambah tawa Sejeong lebih membahana.

"Jongdae,"

"Ya?,"

"Kau benar Kim Jongdae?,"

"Iya, kau siapa?,"

"Ahh, aku temannya Yifan, ini aku akan mengembalikan catatanmu,"

"oh, Terima kasih ya, siapa namamu?,"

"Joonmyeon, Kim Joonmyeon,"

"Ya, Joonmyeon, dan kau..?,"

"Dia Minseok,"

"Minseok, terima kasih sekali lagi,"

"Sama-sama, ohya apakah Yifan tadi masuk kelas paginya?,"

"Tentu saja tidak, ia tidak bisa dan tidak mau masuk kelas pagi, kecuali ada quiz,"

"benarkah?,"

"Heum, dia memang seperti itu, karena ia bilang ia selalu kurang tidur,"

"Alasan saja, padahal semalaman ia pergi ke club,"

"Eh?,"

Tatapan mata itu akhirnya bertemu dengan Minseok.

Indah, itulah kata yang sangat cocok untuk diri Kim Jongdae, menurut Kim Minseok.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu sejak percakapan itu, kini Minseok sudah sering mengirim pesan singkat pada Jongdae jika ia ada waktu, Jongdae merasa sedikit minder diawal karena Jongdae yang seorang anak Arsitek, lalu Jongdae berkata, bahwa ia lebih minder pada Minseok, karena jika anak Arsitek hanya mengurus bangunan, tetapi anak Planologi harus mengurus sebuah kota ataupun kabupaten, pasti lebih lelah dan menyita waktu. Minseok awalnya menolak itu secara keras, hingga tawa itu membuat Minseok kembali terpesona,

"Sudahlah yang paling sibuk itu anak jurusan Kedokteran hahahahaha."

Minseok tidak berharap Jongdae mau menjadi kekasihnya, karena Minseok tahu Jongdae mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada diri Minseok. Tapi, sampai detik ini Minseok tidak pernah mendengar Jongdae membahas masa lalunya.

Kini keduanya sudah duduk berhadapan disebuah kedai ramen di pinggir jalan, Jongdae terlihat sibuk membuat dirinya nyaman di kursi kayu itu, bahkan setelah itu berhasil duduk ia mengeluarkan pekikan layaknya anak kecil, dan itu sukses membuat minseok tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jadi, kita akan makan apa hari ini?,"

"Apapun, kau ingin apa?,"

"Aku tidak terlalu suka Ramen, jadi rekomendasikan aku,"

"Baiklah mari kita pesan dua Ramen Kare saja, kau setuju?,"

"terdengar enak, baiklah, kuserahkan semuanya padamu Seok,"

"Kenapa memanggilku 'Seok'?,"

"Apakah aneh?,"

"Sedikit, karena kebanyakan memanggilku 'Min' atau 'Kim',"

"Kupikir memanggilmu Kim seperti aku memanggil diriku sendiri, dan juga sebenarnya aku ini selalu memanggil nama orang dengan sedikit aneh, jika ada seseorang bernama Yoo Seonho, aku akan memanggilnya dengan 'Seon', atau jika ada seseorang bernama Jung Summer, aku akan memanggilnya 'Mer', dan begitulah, jadi kupikir 'Seok' cukup unik untuk memanggilmu,"

"Itu cukup aneh,"

"Benarkan? Aku saja bingung kenapa aku seperti itu, mungkin karena aku tertular shabat waktu kecilku, ia selalu memanggilku 'Dey' walaupun harusnya 'Dae' tapi ia bilang Dae terlalu biasa,"

"Apakah kau masih berkontak dengan temanmu itu?,"

"Tidak, ia sudah pergi jauh saat ini,"

"Maaf,"

"Tidak seharusnya kok, sudahlah jadi bagaimana kuliahmu minggu ini Seok?,"

"Cukup lancar, tapi ada sedikit kendala, denganmu?,"

"Rasanya kepalaku mau pecah, kau tahu jurusanku itu kan selalu berhubungan dengan beberapa jurusan yang lain, jadi saat aku akan mendesain sebuah gambar seseorang dengan enaknya berkata yang tidak-tidak, jadikan ideku buyar semua,"

"That's a lil bit cruel,"

"Tuhkan, jadi ya seperti itulah kuliahku. Ohya, Seok, boleh kutanyakan sesuatu?,"

"Apa?,"

"Kau kenal Kim Kibum?,"

"Ya, ada apa dengannya?,"

"Ah, jadi rumor itu benar ya,"

"Aku seorang lelaki taruhan?,"

"Ya, tapi aku pikir itu palsu ternyata benar,"

"Maksudmu?,"

"Saat itu aku tidak mengenalmu tapi rumor itu sudah tersebar dimana-mana, hingga hari kau dengan Myeon datang menghampiriku aku melihat sosokmu, aku sebenarnya sedikit kasihan melihatmu tapi, nyatanay kau tidak semenyedihkan itu, orang-orang terlalu lebay,"

"kenapa kau tidak bertanyanya sejak dulu?,"

"karena aku aneh,"

"Aneh?,"

"Kau mau mendengar keanehan dariku lagi?,"

"Maksudmu?,"

"Aku Mencintaimu."

Bolehkan Minseok berteriak saat ini, karena ia dengan jelas mendnegar perkataan Jongdae tadi, masih dengan wajah bak idiot, Minseok pun memeluk Jongdae dan membawanya berputar, ia dengan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jongdae, hingga dua bibir itupun menyatu, dan kini Kim Minseok berjanji akan menjaga Jongdae selamanya.

Jongdae adalah orang yang special bagi Minseok, itulah alasan mengapa Minseok mengatakan bahwa cinta itu gabungan segala perasaan. Karena rasa pahit cinta telah ia rasakan dengan Kibum, sedangkan rasa manis cinta ia rasakan dengan Jongdae. Minseok layaknya menyambut hari baru setelah bersama dengan Jongdae, Jongdae berhasil membantu Minseok dari rasa sakitnya terhadap Kibum, Jongdae berhasil menyembuhkan lebam yang ada dihati Minseok. Jongdae berhasil mengetuk pintu hati Minseok, dan memberikan rasa yang begitu baru.

Jika bisa dikatakan, Jongdae adalah sosok Fajar yang berhasil meghilangkan kelamnya sosok Kibum. Dan Minseok berseyukur atas itu semua.

.

.

.

.

" _Menggema gemercik nada indah_

 _Membalut luka, menyibak duka_

 _Kau basuh hati ini, Mendulang serpihan cinta,_

 _Kau sematkan Cinta."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **THE END**


	4. Can't take My Eyes off You

Can't take My eyes off You

Frankie Valli – Can't take My eyes Off You.

Sebuah pertemuan klasik yang terjadi diantara Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongdae, disebuah pesta bulanan milik teman kuliah mereka. Dengan tema pesta yang berbeda dengan pesta yang lainnya. Jika di pesta biasa kau akan mendengar music electronic bergema, tapi saat itu hanya terdengar sebuah lagu lama milik _Frankie Valli_.

Alunan trompet itu membuat kalian secara tidak sadar akan ikut menggoyangkan badan kalian, begitu pula dengan sosok DO Kyungsoo yang sedang menari _absurd_ dengan teman-temannya, mereka tertawa karena Baekhyun, salah satu temannya sudah menari lebih dari pengertian _absurd_. Kyungsoo terus tertawa dan mulai memperhatikan sekitar, hingga matanya tertuju pada seorang lelaki lain yang memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih mungil darinya, padahal teman-temannya sudah menyebutnya sebagai lelaki terkceil, tapi nyatanya didepan sana Kyungsoo melihat lelaki yang bertubuh lebih mungil darinya.

Dengan perlahan, Kyungsoo mulai meninggalkan lingkaran yang dbuat teman-temannya, dan mulai berjalan menuju lelaki yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu. Saat sudah didepan lelaki itu dengan senyum yang sudah terpasang dan juga tangan kanan yang siap menyapa, seorang lelaki lain telah menggandeng lelaki incarannya. Rasa terkejut sempat muncul didadanya, tapi setelah melihat kedua lelaki itu berjalan kearah seorang wanita, dan lelaki yang baru saja menggandeng lengan lelaki tujuannya itu mulai mengecup bibir sang wanita. Senyum kembali terukir di wajah Kyungsoo.

Kembali ia mencoba untuk mendekati lelaki tadi, tapi saat akan menyapanya Baekhyun dengan tidak tahu dirinya, menarik Kyungsoo kea rah lantai dansa. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo ingin membunuh Baekhyun berkali-kali.

"Do Kyungsoo, kau ke pesta untuk menari, bukannya berjalan-jalan tidak jelas seperti tadi," seru Baekhyun sambil kembali menggerakan badannya.

"Bodoh, siapa yang berjalan-jalan tidak jelas, aku hanya ingin menyapa seseorang kau tahu?,"

Jawab Kyungsoo lalu memukul lengan kanan Baekhyun,

"Sakit bodoh! Lagipula aku tidak tahu, ohya apakah ia cantik?,"

"Ia lebih darikata cantik, ia ada dibelakangmu Byun Baekhyun…,"

"Ya Tuhan, kau memiliki mata yang jeli Kyungsoo."

Dengan kembali memasang senyum dan sedikit memperbaiki rambut cokelatnya, KYungsoo kembali berjalan mendekati lelaki tadi, awalnya sang lelaki tidak sadar ada lelaki lain dihadapannya, hingga sebuah batuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Hai,"

Sapa Kyungsoo lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, si lelaki itu sempat terkejut tapi langsung berganti dan menyambut jabatan tangan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman yang indah.

"Hai,"

Sebuah suara yang sudah dipastika membuat hati Kyungsoo berdetak dengan cepat,

"Kau datang sendiri?," Tanya Kyungsoo berdusta, karena nyatanya Kyungsoo tahu lelaki itu datang bersama seseorang tidak sendirian,

"Tidak, aku bersama kedua temanku, kau?," jawab lelaki itu,

"Ah akupun, aku bersama beberapa temanku. Ah ya, namaku DO Kyungsoo, seorang mahasiswa jurusan Hukum, kau?,"

"Namaku Kim Jongdae, aku seorang mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi."

Kim Jongdae.

Sungguh Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari sosok indahmu.

Sudah kukatakan pertemuan kedua insane itu sangatlah klasik, tapi siapa yang menyangka pasangan itu membuat kisah klasik mereka sendiri.

Ya, setelah malam yang panjang yang dilalui keduanya, dan juga beberapa kencan yang dipenuhi kecanggungan itu berubah menuju ke pelaminan. Hubungan mereka layaknya hubungan orang lain, terdapat beberapa masalah suka dan duka, tapi rasa cinta keduanya bisa melewati itu semua.

Saat itu keduanya memasuki hari Anniv yang ke 2, tapi dengan bodohnya Do Kyungsoo melupakan itu semua, dan memutuskan pergi dengan teman-temannya kesebuah club _striptease_.

Aku terus memperhatikan jam yang bertengger di dinding kamarku, masih dengan pakaian yang rapi seperti sejak sore tadi, yak arena nyatanya saat ini sudah pukul 2 pagi.

Aku terus menunggu, hingga akhirnya ponsel ku berbunyi menandakan masuknya pesan singkat, pesan itu berasal dari Baekhyun, sahabat baik, pacarku, Kyungsoo.

Setelah membaca isi pesannya, akupun segera bergegas meninggalkan rumah kecilku itu, di perjalanan beberapa kenangan yang telah terjadi sebelum hari ini berputar,

Entah kenapa sudah satu minggu ini, Kyungsoo selalu marah-marah dengan alasan yang tak jelas, apakah masalah tugasnya atau apa, walaupun aku seorang mahasiswa Psikolog, aku tetap tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Tiap pagi tidak ada lagi ucapan selamat pagi dan juga sebuah kecupan, jika di kampus kami bertemu, ia terus memperhatikan ponselnya, bahkan saat aku menyapanya. Saat makan siangpun, aku hanya bisa makan siang sendiri basanya da Kyungsoo yang menemani, tapi kali ini tidak ia terlihat memakan makan siang dengan teman-temanya. Aku sesekali melirik padanya, tapi ia tidak sama sekali melihat kearahku.

Di malam haripun tak ada satupun pesan singkat darinya, dan hal ini terjadi sampai hari dimana anniversary milikku dan ia. Dari tahun kemarin kamu selalu berkencan dengan sedikit mewah dari biasanya di hari seperti ini, tapi kali ini walaupun aku tau ada yang tidak beres dari Kyungsoo, aku tetap mencoba hal itu. Aku menunggu Kyungsoo didepan rumahku dari sore hari, tapi saat jam menunjukan pukul 10 malam aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di kamarku saja, tapi tetap tidak melepas pakaianku.

Jam 12 malampun tiba, dan aku belum melihat tanda apapun dari diri Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo-yah, apa kau sudah lelah denganku?

Hingga akhirnya pesan dari BAekhyun membawaku ketempat aneh ini.

Sebuah club dengan cahaya yang lebih gelap dari club lainnya, club macam apa ini?

Saat aku mulai masuk kesana, aku bisa melihat beberapa lelaki dan wanita sedang telanjang diatas panggung, aku membulatkan mataku, hingga panggilan Baekhyun menarikku dari pandangan tadi.

Sambil dengan tawanya, BAekhyun memintaku untuk pergi bersamanya,

"Baek, dimana Kyungsoo?,"

"Ikut saja aku dulu, Dae,"

"Baek, aku serius, dimana Kyungsoo?,"

"Ikut saja aku dulu, Kim Jongdae. Lalu kau akan tahu dimana ia berada,"

"Baiklah."

"Good Boy."

Seharusnya aku tak ikut bersama Baekhyun, karena nyatanya saat aku terus mengikutinya kesebuah ruangan, aku melihat beberapa gadis dan pria bertelanjang dihadapan sofa panjang, aku terus mengikuti langkah Baekhyun hingga aku sadar bahwa orang-orang yang duduk di sofa itu adalah teman-temannya Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo sendiri.

Mataku mulai berair saat melihat ia seperti menggoda beberapa orang telanjang itu dihadapannya, hingga suara Baekhyun menyadarkanku,

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Dewi Fortuna kita telah datang, ayo berikan tepuk tangan padanya,"

Teriak Baekhyun yang disambut tepuk tangan teman-temannya, aku terus memperhtaikan Kyungsoo yang kuyakini terlihat sangat mabuk.

"Kim Jong~dae," teriak Heechul lalu berjalan kearahku,

"Kau harus bertanya pada Kyungsoo, untuk apa kau kemari, cantik,"

"Apa maksudmu?,"

"Cepat tanyakan pada kekasihmu itu,"

Akupun berjalan dengan perlahan kearah Kyungsoo, ia terlihat biasa saja saat melihatku, sampai saat aku belum mengajukan pertanyaanku, pertanyaannya membuat aku yakin ingin putus dengannya saat itu juga.

"Jongdae-ah, menurutmu diantara orang-orang ini mana yang paling cocok untuk tidur bersamaku?."

Seketika seluruh orang diruangan itu tertawa keras, bahkan Baekhyun dan Heechul sampai terjatuh karena tawa mereka. Air mata yang tadi kubendung, akhirnya jatuh juga, masih terus memandang wajah tertawa orang-orang itu, akupun memandang sedih Kyungsoo yang juga tertawa.

PLAK.

Ya, kuakhiri malam kelam itu dengan tamparan kelak dipipimu, Soo.

.

,

,

.

Walaupun duka di cerita kami sangatlah buruk, tapi rasa cintaku pada Jongdae bisa mematahkan itu semua. Tahun ini perjalanan cinta kami sudah masuk tahun ke-5, dan ditahun ini kami memutuskan untuk menikah.

Mendekati keluarga Jongdae, tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan, aku cukup senang bisa dengan cepat dekat dengan mereka, hingga akhirnya setelah mengumpulkan segala keberanianku, akupun melamar Kim Jongdae dihadapan seluruh keluarganya.

Dengan memandang pantulan diriku di cermin, aku tersenyum melihat diriku, dengan jas hitam dan sebuah bunga kecil disaku jasku, aku siap menjadi pasangan Kim Jongdae.

Aku menunggu dengan nervous didepan sini, hingga sebuah pintu itu terbuka, dan kubisa lihat Jongdae berjalan bersama Ayahnya kearahku, ia mengenakan jas berwarna putih dan juga sebuah karangan bunga ditangannya. Tuhan, kenapa saat itu aku bisa melupakan keindahan dari diri Kim Jongdae?

Ia berjalan kearahku dengan anggun, hingga segalanya berjalan dengan cepat. Kini dengan bibirnya yang menempel di bibirku, kutetapkan Kim Jongdae sebagai prioritasku.

"Terima kasih, Soo,"

"Sama-sama, Dae,"

"Soo..,"

"Ya?,"

"Jangan pernah menyimpulkan masa laluku dengan tiba-tiba lagi ya? Aku tak ingin ke club telanjang itu lagi,"

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tahu bahwa kamu sempay pernah memiliki kakak lelaki yang seperti pacarmu,"

"Sudahlah, tak apa. sekali lagi Terima Kasih,"

"Tidak, aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu,"

"Ya, Soo…?,"

"Biarkan aku yang mengatakannya,

Kim Jongdae, Aku mencintaimu, sejak di pesta itu aku tidak bisa melepas pandanganmu dariku, dan hal itu masih akan terjadi setalh kita menikah dan selamanya,"

"AKu juga mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo."

 **THE END**

[ maaf telat, karena kemaren author lagi nyari kampus, dan Alhamdulillah sekarang udah dapet. Insyaallah bakalan bisa sering update karena gatau kedepannya bakal gimana kalau udah masuk kuliah]

Maaf kalau ada Typo, karena gadiperiksa lagi wkwkwk.

Terima kasih smuanya yang udah baca, Fav, Follow aku dan beberapa cerita aku, walaupun jeleknya gaketulungan, aku sangat menghargai kalian semua.

p.s:

PLS SUPPORT EXO'S COMEBACK AND YIXING'S SOLO ACTIVITIES YA GAES, DAN JUGA WELCOME TO BLONDE JONGDAE'S ERA! (walaupun dia pernah blonde waktu growl wkwkwk).


	5. Baby's Daddy Sechen

Baby's Daddy

(Yeps, ga ada lagunya karena ini ter'inspirasi' dari suara nangis adek aku)

Suara tangis bayi terdengar begitu keras di malam yang cukup sunyi itu, ditambah seorang lelaki dewasa lain yang ikut menangis mendengar dan melihat bayi itu menangis.

Lelaki itu adalah Oh Sehun, seorang Ayah muda dan memiliki anak bernama Oh Daeul, oh jangan lupa istri cantiknya bernama Kim Jongdae.

Kini Sehun sedang bersama Daeul karena Jongdae masih berada di Siheung menemani Ibunya yang sedang jatuh sakit.

"Berhentilah menangis, Ayah mohon..,"

Rengek Sehun pada Daeul yang menagis sambil menarik dan memukuli wajahnya sendiri, suara itu terdengar makin keras dan semakin keras ditambah air mata Sehun yang sama derasnya.

Keduanya terus seperti itu, sampai sebuah pintu terbuka didepan sana membuat Sehun langsung berlari kesana sambil mengelap air matanya.

"Jongdae," serunya lalu memeluk sesosok pria kecil itu,

"Sehun-ah kenapa?,"

"Daeul sedaritadi menangis sambil memukul dan menarik rambutnya, aku gak tau harus ngapain, dan setiap mau digendong ia selalu menolaknya,"

"Apa? Sejak kapan ia menangis?,"

"pukul 7 tadi...,"

"Sehun saat ini sudah pukul 10 malam,"

"Maka dari itu, aku takut.."

Setelah berkata itu Jongdae pun menghampiri sang buah hati, Daeul terlihat masih menangis, tapi tangisnya sedikit terhenti saat melihat Jongdae menghampirinya. Dengan langkah yang masih berantakan Daeul pun berlari pda JOngdaedan memeluk lehernya dengan begitu erat. Tak lama, Daeul pun mulai menepuk-nepuk dada milik Jongdae masih dengan sisa air matanya.

"Haus ya? Sini Ibu beri," tutur Jongdae lalu membawa Daeul tidur di kasurnya, Sehun yang melihatnya pun mengekor mengikuti Jongdae dan Daeul.

Setelah di ranjang dengan cekatan Jongdaepun mulai menyusui Daeul, walaupun sedikit kesusahan karena ia seorang lelaki, tapi apa yang tidak untuk kebahagiaan anaknya.

Daeul pun mulai menyusu, bahkan krena saking hausnya sesekali Daeul akan menggigit putting milik Jongdae yang membuat lelaki cantik itu meringis kesakitan sambil meremas seprei kasur dibawahnya.

Sehun hanya bisa melihat pemandangan itu, hingga tak sadar ia kembali menangis dan keluar dari kamarnya itu.

Sehun termenung, apakah ia benar sudah baik menjadi seorang Ayah, tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa mengurus anaknya sendiri. Melihat Daeul yang menangis hebat tadi membuat dirinya buruk sebagai seorang Ayah. Pandangan matanya kini beralih pada sebuah bingkai foto berisi Daeul dengan senyum manisnya, Daeul sangat mirip dengan Jongdae, tapi ia yakin rahang itu miliknya.

Sehun terus menatap foto itu, hingga suara Jongdae menghentikan tindakannya tadi.

"Kenapa tadi keluar sih? Padahal tadi butuh bantuan kamu,"

"Ah maaf, kirain ga akan dibutuhin,"

"Ya butuhlah, kamukan suami aku, Ayah-nya Daeul,"

"Tadi ia kenapa?,"

"HArusnya aku yang nanya gitu ke kamu, kenapa Daeul bisa nangis gitu?,"

"Tadi.. sebenernya ia sedang tidur tapi tiba-tiba terbangun dan mulai menangis, aku sudah memberikan susu asi dalam botolmu itu, tapi ia menolak, bahkan saat aku ingin memberikan air bening saja ia menolak, aku cek diapernya ia tidak berak, lalu ia mulai memukul dan menarik kepalanya, aku ketakutan tidak biasanya Daeul kaya gitu, terus saking takutnya aku ikutan nangis..,"

"Kamu nangis? Tuhan, lucu sekali suamiku ini,"

"AKu gak tahu harus gimana, Dae..,"

"Iya?,"

"Aku ayah yang buruk ya?,"

"Gak ko, kamu gak biasa sama Daeul aja, kamukan biasanya sibuk di kantor aku yang sama Daeul,"

"Tapikan aku ini Ayahnya,"

"Semua butuh proses,"

"Tapi bener gapapa?,"

"Iya liat aja besok, reaksi Daeul gimana."

.

.

.

Pagi hari pun datang, Jongdae yang selalu bangun pertama sudah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur, ditemani Daeul yang sedang sibuk bermain entahlah, asal benda itu mengeluarkan bunyi Daeul otomatis akan menyukainya.

Sang kepala keluarga terlihat sudah menunjukkan batang hidungnya, dengan berjalan perlahan iapun mendekati Jongdae dan memberikan ciuman di kening Jongdae.

"Selamat pagi,"

"Pagi,"

"Tolong jaga Daeul sebentar, aku belum selesai soalnya,"

"Iya, tapi gak aka nada apa-apa kan?,"

"enggak, tapi perhatiin aja kalau sewaktu-waktu Daeul masukkin sesuatu ke mulutnya, kamu larang aja,"

"Oh yaudah."

Setelah itu Sehun pun mendekati Daeul, ia tersenyum saat Daeul memandangnya dengan senyuman yang lebar gigi-gigi depannya sudah terlihat, walaupun jalannya masih berantakkan.

Sebelum Sehun berada di tempat Daeul, Daeul pun sudah berjalan kea rah Sehun sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya. Sehun ingin menangis melihat itu semua. Ditambah setelah Daeul berhasil jalan padanya, layaknya seorang dewasa lengan kecil Daeulpun menepuk-nepuk leher Sehun. Tangis Sehun semakin menjadi dengan sikap anaknya itu.

"Aaaaakh," ujar Daeul sambil mengelap lelehan air mata di wajah Sehun, dan setelahnya Daeul pun mengangkat kedua lengannya keatas, yang menunjukkan bahwa Daeul ingin digendong oleh Sehun.

Dengan sennag hati Sehun pasti menggendong Daeul, mereka bermain bersama hingga suara Jongdae meminta Daeul untuk dibawa ke kamar mandi menghentikan aktivitas keduanya.

Setelah di kamar mandi, keduanyapun sibuk memandikan Daeul, dan keduanya juga ikut tertawa saat Daeul bisa menampar air yang berada di kolam kecilnya. Sehun sedikit melamun saat dengan cekatan Jongdae memasuh sabun dan shampoo pada Daeul, apalagi Daeul yang selalu bersemangat jika harus menyikat gigi.

Walaupun tak bisa membantu banyak, kini Sehun hanya bisa membantu Jongdae dengan memberikan usapan dikepalanya, karena selai mandi tadi, walaupun itu masih pukul 9 pagi, Daeul sudah ingin tidur kembali, dan alhasil kini Jongdae harus menyusui Daeul kembali. Sesekali Jongdae akan meringis merasakan gigitan diputingnya karena _Heol_ gigi Daeul sudah cukup banyak.

Dan Sehun dengan terampil akan mengusap kepala Jongdae dan sesekali memberikan kecupan di keningnya.

Tak berapa lama, kini Daeul sudah tertidur. Yang sekarang hanya menyisakan Sehun dan Jongdae.

"Dae?,"

"Apa?,"

"Kita gak salah ambil jalan kan?,"

"Gak kok,"

"Kamu tau darimana?,"

"Kalau kita salah ambil jalan kita udah cerai,"

"Ko ngomong gitu sih,"

"Orang kamu nanya awalnya gitu yaudah,"

"Dae, aku ga salah kan?,"

"Salah apa dulu?,"

"Pengen punya anak buru-buru tapi aku gabisa jaga Daeul tadi malem,"

"sedikit sih, soalnya kamu ngeyel, kata Bunda aku juga, kalau belum siap punya anak ya jangan dulu,"

"tapikan aku lucu aja sama anak-anak,"

"Iyasih, udahlah Daeul juga udah lahir kan, udah ampir setaun setengah sama kitanya juga,"

"Dae, gimana kalau kita buat adek buat Daeul,"

"Buat adek, buat adek. Kamutuh ya, disuruh jaga Daeul buat seharian aja gabisa gimana nanti ngurus dua anak?!,"

"Kan ada kamu,"

"Gak, kamu tuh harus bisa dulu jaga Daeul, sana ikut seminar buat bapak-bapak,"

"Gak mau, itu terlalu ngebosenin,"

"Yaudah jangan berharap pengen punya anak lagi,"

"Dae..,"

"Diem! Kalau Daeul bangun gara-gara suara kamu, aku gak mau nenangin, kamu aja."

Dan ya, karena nasi telah menjadi bubur, dengan usianya yang terbilang sangat muda, Oh Sehun sudah memiliki anak berusia 1 tahunan, dan terkadang saat ada liburan bersama dari kantornya, tak segan-segan Sehun akan memboyong keluarga kecilnya. Dan sikecil Daeul akan menjadi piala bergilir saat itu. Ya, Sehun sudah mengikuti seminar-seminar membosankan itu, kini ia dengan senang hati ditinggal berdua saja dengan Daeul di rumah.

 **THE END**

(Maaf gaje, sumpah ini buatnya ngebut, full inspired dari ade aku, yang masih setaun tapi udah ngoceh gajelas dan gabisa diem, dan juga beberapa ff jadul yang sedikit alurnya masih ada dikepala aku. Sorry for the salah ketik, kita semua pernah salah ko, so Bye guys, see ya on next FF from me, #love)


	6. My Girlfriend Chanchen

My Girlfriend

Black Pink – AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST

 **G** adis itu termasuk kedalam sebuah geng yang cukup memiliki reputasi yang buruk, mereka menyebut diri mereka TK (Ti-kei), entahlah apa kepanjangannya. Tapi, satu yang pasti aku ketahui dengan jelas, bahwa gadis berambut cokelat terang itu adalah kekasihku.

* * *

 **D** engan menenteng gitar di tangan kiriku, aku menunggunya untuk keluar dari sebuah gedung sekolah itu, aku memang bukan seorang siswa dari sekolah itu, karena kini aku sudah menginjak bangku kuliah bahkan satu tahun lagi aku berhasil mendapat gelar Sarjanaku. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, tak lama munculah seseorang yang sudah sedaritadi kutunggu bersama salah satu teman mainnya,

"Chanyeol?!," teriaknya tak percaya saat melihatku sudah berdiri dihadapannya, ah iya aku memang sedang menyiapkan kejutan untuk menjemputnya hari ini, karena biasanya aku hampir tidak pernah menjemputnya di sekolah langsung seperti ini.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Putri," sapaku lalu membungkuk dengan menunjukan rasa hormatku, karena tadi telah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga kerajaan.

Wajah terkejutnya pun berubah dengan senyuman yang manis, dengan sedikit berlari iapun kini sudah memeluk badanku dengan erat, bahkan aku hampir menjatuhkan gitarku. Tubuhnya yang pendek membuat ia harus menjinjit dengan begitu banyak agar bisa memelukku,

"Baru tidak bertemu tiga hari, kau sudah begini, bagaimana tidak bertemu satu bulan, Jongdae?,"

"Chanyeol! Jangan berkata seperti itu, aku itu sangat merindukanmu! Sangat!,"

"Aku juga rindu. Jadi bagaimana sekolahmu?,"

"Tidak terlalu baik, aku membencinya,"

"Kau sedang bersedih?,"

"Dia tadi dipanggil ke ruang Konseling lagi, karena belum merubah cat rambutnya," jawab temannya yang tadi, Doyeon, bila kuingat.

"Yak! Kenapa kau beri tahu! Tidak kok, Yeol. Aku tidak masuk ruang Konseling tadi, Doyeon hanya berpura-pura,"

"Benar, bahkan aku juga harus masuk kesana. Yak _Pendek_ , kita masuk bersama tadi,"

"Itu kau saja, suruh siapa membawa dan memakai alat make up seperti itu?!,"

"Seperti kau tidak memakainya saja, hitamkan dulu warna rambutmu,"

"Yak!,"

"Hahaha sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, Dae."

 **D** an ya berakhirlah sudah pertengkaram singkat anatara Jongdae dan juga Doyeon, aku sudah mengenal Doyeon cukup lama karena Jongdae hampir selalu menghabiskan waktu kosongnya bersama Doyeon, bahkan jika ada yang menjadi saksi kisah cintaku dengan Jongdae, Doyeon lah orangnya.

Kamipun pulang dengan mengendarai motor yang memang selalu kubawa, gitarku dibawa oleh Jongdae, dan tas hitam milik Jongdae kubawa, jujur saja tas itu hanya berisi jaket, permen, liptint, pelembab, bedak, dan 2-3 binder ataupun notes. Oh, apakah sudah kukatakan bahwa kekasihku ini adalah seorang anak geng? Jika belum biar kuceritakan,

 **K** im Jongdae adalah gadis berusia 3 tahun lebih mudah dariku, kini ia menduduki bangku tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas, ia adalah salah satu geng pembuat onar disekolahnya, segerombol gadis yang dengan sennag tiasa keluar masuk ruang konseling. Sebenarnya Jongdae memiliki wajah termanis dan ter- _innocent_ diantara teman-temannya yang lain, tapi karena sudah termasuk geng 'aneh; itu, kini penampilan kekasih mungilku ini sedikit urakan, dimulai dengan seragam yang dimodifikasi sesuai keinginan mereka, bahkan ia mengecat rambut hitamnya, walaupun aku lebih menyukai rambut cokelat terangnya, dan juga ia terkadang mengikuti tawuran kecil-kecilan, dan beakhir dengan rambut acak-acakannya juga luka cakar di tangannya. Bahkan ia pernah pulang dengan menangis karena kuku panjangnya patah saat mencakar rambut lawannya.

Awalnya aku mencoba untuk ia keluar dari geng itu, tapi ia bilang jika ia keluar dari geng itu, ia takut di bully seperti saat ia SMP, jadi akupun hanya bisa pasrah saja, menerimanya menangis sepulang tawuran dan mengadu dengan logat anak kecil, ah bahkan saat ia bicara pun ia merengek.

Tapi jika dingat-ingat, aku bertemu dengan Jongdae saat ia sedang bolos dari sekolahnya bersama Doyeon, saat itu aku akan mengambil sebuah bir di mini market dekat kampusku, tapi saat itu aku melihat Jongdae sedang kesusahan mengambil snack di rak teratas, bagiku rak itu cukup pendek tapi bagi tubuh mungil Jongdae jawabannya adalah tidak. Seperti yang ada di film-film, akupun membantunya dan mulai dari itu entah mengapa aku selalu bertemu dengannya, dan kami memutuskan untuk berkencan di tanggal 21 oktober.

Gaya pacaran kami biasa saja, karena hampir setiap saat kami habiskan dengan diatas motor, mengelilingi jalanan Seoul, sambil Jongdae yang bercerita dengan melingkarkan lengannya padaku, dan juga aku yang dengan setia mendengarkan ceritanya, seperti saat ini,

"Jadi tadi ada apa?," tanyaku sambil sesekali menengok kesamping melihat sedikit sosoknya,

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya sedang tidak mood saja, tapi karena kau datang menjemput mood ku naik jauuuuh sekali,"

"lalu?,"

"Ahya, Chanyeol, apa kau tahu Film hantu yang sedang dibicarakan saat ini? Teman-teman sekelasku sudah memilikinya jadi tadi kami menontonnya di kelas, an karena itu membuatku harus diam dikantin seharian, ah uangku habis karena terus menerus membeli minuman di kantin,"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut menonton saja?,"

"Kau selalu lupa dengan ketakutanku pad film hantu. Kau jahat Yeol!,"

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak lupa. Terus ada apa lagi?,"

"ah aku berencana mengecat kembali rambutku menjadi pink, apa kau akan suka?,"

"apapun yang kau sukai, aku pasti suka,"

"Yeol, aku rindu sama kamu dari keamren,"

"Aku juga, tapi lain kali jangan rindu-rindu lagi ya,"

"Kenapa?!,"

"gini ya, waktu kamu rindu aku kemaren-kemaren itu gimana rasanya?,"

"Capek,"

"Nah, makanya kamu jangan rindu, biar aku aja yang rindu. Rindu itu berat,"

"Emang seberat apa?,"

"Seberat barang yang buat kamu ngerasa capek kaya kemaren-kemaren,"

"Iya hehe,"

"Jongdae?,"

"Hmm?,"

"Aku sayang kamu,"

"Aku juga, tetep jadi Park Chanyeol yang Kim Jongdae kenal dan sukai ya?,"

"Kenapa ngomong gitu?,"

"AKu takut kamu pergi aja, kaya pacarnya temen aku, dari yang awalnya gaketemu beberpa hari, terus minggu, terus mereka lost contact terus temen aku nemuin pacarnyanya itu selingkuh dan sikap pacarnya itu udah berubah drastic. Aku gamau kamu kaya gitu,"

"Iya gaakan. Aku juga gamau kamu terlalu ikutin gaya mainnya geng kamu itu, aku gasuka,"

"Iya, aku juga udah tau batasan main aku sama mereka kaya gimana,"

"Ohya, didepan sana ada caffe baru, mau nyobain?,"

"Enggak, aku mau gini aja dulu sama seorang mahasiswa bernama Park Chanyeol,"

"Yaudah, sekali lagi ya keliling taman ininya,"

"Iya."

* * *

THE END

 _Ini bukan based arti lagunya BP, tapi 'Vibes' yang aku rasain pas denger lagu itu. TYPO adalah sebagian dari iman, maklumi ya, iya thor._

(Quotes Rindu itu punya Pidi Baiq a.k.a buku 'Dilan' #AuthorkorbanDilan #udahsihyalagimusimkan)


	7. New Romantic

New Romantic

New Romantic - Taylor Swift

Sepasang lelaki manis dan tampan terlihat sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Bahkan lelaki yang manis itupun sudah memeluk dirinya sendiri sebagai tanda melindungi dirinya dari seorangan tangan milik lelaki yang tampan. Mereka adalah Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongdae, salah satu personil group milik asuhan SM. Jika dilihat dari luar mereka hanya seperti teman satu group saja. tapi, siapa yang tahu kenyataan sebenarnya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol! Hentikan tangan-tangan panjangmu itu!," teriak Jongdae masih terus memeluk dirinya sendiri tepatnya melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?," Tanya Chanyeol masih terus mencoba untuk menggelitiki badan kecil milik kekasihnya, satu alasan Chanyeol melakukan itu karena, ia berfikir bahwa Jongdae memiliki badan yang begitu mungil, jadi setiap satu anggota tubuh bergerak, seluruh anggota tubuh yang lainpun akan ikut bergerak, ditambah rambutnya yang kini terlihat seperti jamur yang sampai menutupi mata indahnya.

"Iya, Aku tidak suka! Hentikaan~!," teriak Jongdae kembali, kini terlihat wajahnya sudah memasang wajah marah yang kentara, bibirnya terlihat mengerucut oh jangan lupakan kedua alisnya yang menyatu.

"Tidak mau, Ayolah Dae-I, kau tidak merindukanku?," Tanya Chanyeol yang kini telah mengukung tubuh mungil Jongdae dalam pelukannya.

"Untuk apa? Kita bahkan hampir setiap hari bertemu, bodoh!," jawab Jongdae lalu mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol yang bisak dikatakan begitu mengisyaratkan keposesifan yang kentara.

"Tapi 'kan akhir-akhir ini aku melakukan aktivitas solo, kau sibuk di ruang rekaman dengan para staff, lalu kita juga sibuk untuk persiapan Comeback kita. Itukan cukup kuat untuk membuatku untuk merindu padamu," jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar lalu kini menyimpan wajahnya diceruk leher Jogdae yang masih setia di dekapannya.

"Bahasamu puitis sekali. Itukan sudah menjadi tuntutan, Yeol. Sudahlah, lepaskan aku, rambut merahmu nanti luntur mengenai wajahku," seru Jongdae lalu menarik kepala Chanyeol agar menjauh dari lehernya,

"Ya! Itu tidak akan terjadi, Dae. Lagipula aku kan sangat merindukanmu. Kemarin saat kita sibuk untuk persiapa Comeback di Gedung SM, kenapa kau tidak mau pulang naik motor bersamaku?!," Tanya Chanyeol yang masih setia sama seperti posisi sebelumnya, memeluk Jongdae dan kini menyimpan dagunya dibahu Jongdae yang berbalut kaos hijau berlengan panjang.

"Karena diluar sangat dingin dan juga aku masih harus berlatih saat itu," jawab Jongdae yang kini telah pasrah dan mulai mengelus kepala Chanyeol dengan sayang.

"Iya, tapi setelah itu banyak fans kita yang memberikan foto-foto aneh pada akun snsku. Kau tahu foto dan isi foto mereka itu tidak senonoh, tapi jika foto itu dengan dirimu aku tidak apa-apa hehe," jelas Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan kekehan kecil diakhir kalimatnya.

"Itukan bersama Baekkie. Memangnya kenapa?," Tanya Jongdae sambil terus memainkan rambut merah Chanyeol,

"Karena itu bersama Baekhyun. Sudahlah dan ad satu pertanyaan lagi untukmu," Jawab Chanyeol yang kini telah membawa Jongdae duduk dipangkuannya dengan posisi menghadap kearahnya.

"Apa?,"

"Mengapa kau melakukan Exomentary dengan Xiumin- _Hyung_ , tidak denganku atau yang lainnya?!,"

" _MWOYA_?!,"

"Kenapa? Akukan bertanya, Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaaa?,"

"Karena aku sangat dekat dengan Xiuminnie- _Hyung_ , dan juga jika aku mengajak Jongin, ia kan bisanya hari kemarinnya. Lagipula aku sudah nyaman dengan Xiuminnie- _Hyung_ ,"

"Kau nyaman! Aku tidak!," teriak Chanyeol hingga memancing seorang lealki bertubuh mungil lainnya menghampiri keduanya,

"Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak Chanyeol?!," teriak lelaki itu, lelaki yang menjadi sumber kecemburuan buta milik Chanyeol.

"Ya! _Hyung_! diamlah!," teriak Chanyeol pada Xiumin. XIumin pun hanya menatap jengan Chanyeol dan mulai mendudukan dirinya disebelah Chanyeol yang masih memangku Jongdae dengan tenang. Tanpa terduga Xiuminpun mengangkat Jongdae dari pangkuan Chanyeol dan membawa Jongdae dalam sebauh gendongan koala.

"Aku pinjam kekasihmu yang merangkap sebagai istriku, ok?," teriak Xiumin lalu membawa Jongdae kekamar mereka. Chanyeol pun hanya bisa menghentakkan kakinya lalu mulai menysul keduanya.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol pun hampir sama dengan langkah kaki Xiumin. Untung untuk Chanyeol, saat Xiumin akan membuka pintu, pintu tersebut terkunci, hingga kesempatan itu Chanyeol ambil untuk mengambil alih Jongdae ke pelukannya. Jongdae yang sedikit pusing pun hany diam memerhatikan kedua lelaki tampan didepannya beradu argument.

"Ya, Chanyeol! Aku ada urusan dengan Jongdae!," teriak Xiumin,

"Tidak boleh! Ini adalah kencan kami."

"Bodo amat! Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya,"

" _Hyung_ , kumohon,"

"Bodo amat."

Ya, seperti itulah kegiatan sehari-hari Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongdae, hanya saling bermesraan didalam dorm, karena jika diluar Jongdae dengan sengaja menghindari Chanyeol karena ia tahu banyak penggemar Chanyeol yang tidak suka Jongdae berada dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol apalagi saat ada Baekhyun di sebelahnya, Jongdae perah sakit hati dengan omongan penggemarnya sendiri.

Tapi, namanya juga Chanyeol, jika sudah menyayangi seseorang, susah untuk melepaskannya sedetikpun, sama dengan Jongdae walaupun Jongdae menghindar dengan cepat Chanyeol akan terus menghampirinya, bahkan ia selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Seperti saat ini, kesembilan member exo sedang mengadakan siaran langsung mereka yang sedang bermain bowling, Chanyeol tidak masuk tim manapun, dan Jongdae berada di tim yang sama dengan Xiumin, sungguh Chanyeol ingin bertukar tempat saja dengan Xiumin. Tapi kembali keawal ia adalah Park Chanyeol, saat istirahat berlangsung, dengan sengaja Chanyeol mendekati Jongdae yang sedang membaca komentar untuk siaran langsung mereka, dengan menindih tubuh jongdae dengan meja didepannya, dan juga sesekali akan mengecupi pucuk kepala Jongdae, ah dasar Park Chanyeol. Ketujuh memberpun hanya kesal melihat aksi bodoh Chanyeol tersebut. mereka juga membiarkannya, karena mereka pikir Chanyeol cukup menderita setelah debut denganEXO, hubungannya dengan Jongdae jadi semakin tidak ada perkembangan, ditambah penggemar gila mereka.

Permainan bowling itupun berakhir dengan tim Jongdae yang berhasil membawa pulang daging sapi, dan dengan wajah yag bahagia kesembilan manusia itupun pulang dengan gembira, apalagi Chanyeol yang memang sengaja membawa mobil sendiri, ia berencana untuk mengajak kencan Jongdae, dan juga membawanya ke sungai han.

"Jongdae, ayo," tarik Chanyeol pada Jongdae yang sedang mengobrol dengan Suho, CHanyeolpun berpamitan dengan seadanya dan mulai membawa pergi Jongdae, saat diluar ia bisa melihat beberapa penggemarnya tapi ia masa bodo, dan akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk Jongdae dan menutupnya kembali saat Jongdae sudah masuk kesana. Beberapa penggemar itupun sibuk mengambil gambar Chanyeol dan Jongdae, bahkan saat mobil Chanyeol mulai berjalan pun mereka terus mengambil gambar.

Berbeda dengan kondisi di luar didalam mobil itu, suasana hening yang nyaman, hingga akhirnya saat di tengah jalan, Jongdae mulai membuka pembicaraan,

"Chan, kalau nanti kita kecelakaan terus aku terbang, aku mau ngehantuin kamu selamanya,"

"APasih Dae?,"

"Seatbelt aku pasang cepet,"

"PAsang sendiri, ini lagi nyetir,"

"gamau, kamu udah nyulik aku terus ga merhatiin aku gitu?,"

"Iya iya, ini dipasangin,"

"nah gitudong."

Ya, walaupun kekanakan tapi itulah kencan ala Chanyeol dan Jongdae, Jongdae yang jauh berbeda saat ia dihadapan penggemarnya, JOngdae hanya menunjukan sisi itu didirinya hanya pada Chanyeol dan member EXO-M, tidak dengan yang lain. Kencan keduanya sangatlah kekanakan dengan Jongdae yang selal menyanyi tidak jelas dan juga diikuti Chanyeol, _anthem_ keduanya adalah _New Romance_ milik Taylor Swift, ya lagunya begitu cheesy, tapi itu adalah kesukaan keduanya, lagipula lagu itu memiliki lirik yang bagus bukan?

 _Karena Sayang, aku bisa membangung istana_

 _Yang bersal dari batu bata yang mereka lemparkan padaku_

 _Dan setiap hari bagaikan pertandingan_

 _Tapi setiap malam seperti mimpi_

 _Tapi itu adalah hal romantic yang baru, ikutlah denganku_

 _Patah hati adalah lagu anthem nasional yang kita nyanyikan dengan bangga,_

 _Dan juga kita terlalu sibuk menari pada saat itu_.

Dan saat akan berjalan ke sungai Han, mereka mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat beberapa penggemar yang ada di sana, ah kencan di mobil lagi, bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk, bukankah begitu Chanyeol?

 **END**


	8. Catching Feelings

Catching Feelings

Catching Feelings - Justin Bieber

Mentari menghiasi kota Seoul dengan begitu semangat, sama semangatnya seperti seorang lelaki manis berwajah khas Asia. Langkahnya yang begitu riang dan juga ringan membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Matanya yang selalu bersinar, dan juga senyum tipis yang selalu bertengger di bibir kucingnya.

Pakaian yang sudah rapih dan berada ditempatnya, menambah point tambah pada diri lelaki itu, berbanding terbalik dengan lelaki lain yang berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang si Lelaki manis, langkahnya yang berat dan juga menyedihkan, dalam artian menyeret kedua kakinya, membuat orang-orang ingin mengeluarkan makiannya. Mata yang dipenuhi kedinginan dan juga keangkuhan yang berarti, oh jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tak berekspresi sama sekali.

Mereka adalah Kim Jongdae dan Oh Sehun, sepasang sahabat yang sudah menjalin hubungan mereka selama mereka hidup mengkontrak dengan Tuhan, sifat mereka berbeda, kebiasaan mereka berbeda, segala hal dalam diri mereka sangatlah berbeda, kecuali jenis kelamin mereka yang sama. Tapi, bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa Perbedaan itu bukanlah sebuah penghalang untuk tetap bersama?, jadi tetapkanlah perkataan itu pada Kim Jongdae dan Oh Sehun.

"Kim Jongdae," panggil Sehun sambil mencoba untuk menyamai langkah Jongdae yang beberapa langkah di _depan_ nya, Jongdaepun menghentikkan langkahnya dan mulai mempusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada si Pemanggil, Sehun. "Ada apa Sehun?," Tanya Jongdae dengan senyuman tipis yang masih asik bertengger di bibir penuhnya, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan," jawab Sehun lalu menghampiri Jongdae, Jongdaepun hanya terus memperhatikan Sehun dengan raut kebingungannya.

"Apakah penting?," Tanya Jongdae memastikan perkataan Sehun tadi, _well_ Jongdae akan selalu bertanya seperti itu pada Sehun setiap Sehun berkata 'Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan', karena Sehun selalu berkata hal yang tidak penting, seperti,

"Jongdae, hari ini aku pergi sarapan dahulu baru sikat gigi,"

"Jongdae karena kemarin aku ke kamar mandi pukul 4 pagi, hari inipun terulang kembali,"

"Jongdae kuku-ku patah,"

"Jongdae, aku lapar tapi aku juga mengantuk,"

"Jongdae, kenapa jika terkena air itu basah,"

"Jongdae, aku benci nyamuk."

Dan berbagai perkataan tak penting lainnya. Tapi, entah Jongdae yang sudah terlalu kebal atau apa, Jongdae merasa baik- baik saja saat Sehun selalu berkata seperti itu, bahkan ia akan dengan penuh senang hati membalas _curhatan_ tak penting milik Sehun, sama halnya seperti saat ini, walaupun ia bertanya apakah Penting pertanyaan dari Sehun, ia pasti akan selalu menjawabnya.

"Setelah lulus, kau mau meneruskan kemana? Kuliah 'kah?," Tanya Sehun sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Jongdae, "kenapa? Tentu saja, aku tertarik untuk menjadi Seorang Analis Kesehatan, kau?," jawab Jongdae lalu memandang Sehun dengan mata berbinar, bukan karena memandang Sehun tapi karena ia yang membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang Analis Kesehatan.

"Sebenarnya, setelah lulus, aku akan pergi-,"

"Kim Jongdae!,"

Seru suara lain memotong ucapan Sehun, suara itu syarat dengan keceriaan dan juga semangat, suara itu berasal dari seorang lelaki mungil berwajah kotak. Byun Baekhyun, tetangga Jongin dan bukan teman baik Sehun. Dengan segera, Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Jongdae dan Sehun, lalu dengan tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk Jongdae dan menggelantung di tubuh ringkih Jongdae, Jongdae hanya bisa tergelak lalu mencoba untuk menahan bobot tubuh Jongdae yang menggelantung di tubuhnya. Sehun? Ia mencoba untuk melepaskan acara gendong-menggendong itu, bahkan wajah Baekhyun sudah tidak berbentuk karena ditekan oleh tangan besar Oh Sehun.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , bisakah kau melepaskan Jongdae, tubuhmu memang lebih pendek, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak lebih ringan dari Jongdae," seru Sehun masih terus mencoba melepaskan Baekhyun dari Jongdae. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Baekhyun sudah lepas dari Jongdae dan kini ia sedang berdiri disamping kanan Jongdae, atau ya ditengah-tengah antara Sehun dan Jongdae.

Setelah insiden tadi, kini ketiga siswa sekolah menengah atas itu, berjalan bersama menuju sekolah dengan dibumbui canda tawadari bibir keduanya, tidak dengan Sehun. Ia masih setia mempertahankan ekspresi wajahnya itu,hingga tiba di gerbang sekolah, Jongdae dibawa kabur oleh Baekhyun menuju kelas mereka, yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa meneruskan perkataannya.

Suasana sekolah yang ramai membuat Sehun merasa ingin menyumpal setiap mulut yang berbicara, terkdang Sehun merasa terlalu lelah berada di keramaian, ia ingin berada di tempat sepi, agar tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui bahwa ia ingin _menangis_.

Oh Sehun, memang bukanlah seorang yang menjadi bahan _pembully-an_ di sekolah ini, bahkan ia cukup terkenal dengan ketampanannya dan keberandalannya. Wajahnya tampan dan otaknya cukup pintar, ia terlihat begitu sempurna di luar, tapi kenyataan di dalam diri seorang Oh Sehun, ia hanyalah seseorang yang rapuh dan belum memiliki tujuan hidup. Bahkan jika ada yang bertanya apa cita-citanya maka dengan memakan waktu yang cukup lama ia menjawab, bahwa ia tidak tahu apa cita-citanya. Tidak seperti Jongdae yang dengan begitu semangat bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mudah dan lantang. Ia tidak seperti Jongdae, ia hanyalah _Sehun_.

Sehunnya Jongdae, Sehun milik Kim Jongdae. Dan itu sudah di menjadi hak paten dan semua orang mengetahuinya, kecuali seorang lelaki manis berwajah mungil bernama Luhan, lelaki keturunan China dan Korea yang membuat wajahnya menjadi begitu rupawan. Jika ada yang bertanya siapakah lelaki tercantik disekolah itu, mereka dengan serempak berkata,

"Luhan,"

Panggil Jongdae lalu berlari kecil kearah Luhan yang sedang asik memperhatikan Sehun dari pohon di dekat lapangan sekolah. Dan inilah si primadona kedua sekolah ini, lelaki yang sedari tadi dibicarakan dan pemilik sah dari Oh Sehun.

"Ada apa?," Tanya Luhan ketus sambil menatap sinis Jongdae, Jongdae hanya mengernyitkan dahinya lalu kembali menetralkan alisnya, dengan senyum dibibirnya, ia menjelaskan bahwa tugas Kimia harus dibereskan hari ini, jika tidak kelompok mereka tidak akan mendapat nilai, berhubung hanya Luhan yang belum mengerjakan tugas saat itu, kini Luhan-lah yang harus membereskan tugas tersebut dengan membuat laporan serapih dan sebaik mungkin. Tapi, perkataan Jongdae itu hanya dianggap kentut oleh Luhan karena ia hanya bisa diam membatu saat Sehun melihat kearah _nya_ , dengan tatapan memuja dan juga tatapan penuh _cinta_?

Dunia Luhan seperti di jungkir balikkan, bahkan kini ia hampir menangis karena terlalu bahagia, tapi suara Kim Jongdae kembali membuat air matanya tidak keluar dari sarangnya. Ia memfokuskan apa yang Jongdae bicarakan, hingga ia harus memutuskan pandangannya pada Sehun, sampai akhirnya setelah Jongdae pergi, ia tidak menemukan Sehun dimanapun.

Istirahat kedua saat berada disekolah, sama saja dengan waktu makan siang, kini kantin sekolah penuh dengan siswa-siswi yang berebut makanan, layaknya _Zombie_ yang begitu berbondong-bondong saat melihat manusia segar. Kim Jongdae yang terseret oleh desakkan di kantin itu membuatnya meringis dan sedikit berteriak, hingga sebuah tangan menariknya dan merengkuh tubuh itu didalam pelukan hangat dari arah belakang. Tidak salah lagi, pemilik lengan yang merengkuhnya itu adalah Sehun, dan dengan senag hati Jongdae bersandar di sana.

Setelah memakan waktu yang cukup banyak kini dikedua tangan manusia itu sudah ada makanan dan minuman, wajah keduanya terlihat senang, bahkan mereka terlibat percakapan yang membuat salah stau dari mereka tertawa keras hingga ingin menangis.

Persahabatn yang _indah_ , 'kan?

Friend Zone,

Beritahu Sehun bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari zona mengerikan itu, ia sudah mencintai Kim Jongdae sejak mereka menginjak sekolah menengah pertama dan kini saat mereka akan lulus SMA, Sehun belum bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongdae, bahkan kini ia hanya bisa menatap Jongdae saja tidak lebih.

Tapi, mala mini adalah malam yang akan Sehun gunakan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongdae, ia sudah menyuruh Jongdae untuk datang ke sebuah restoran cepat saji didekat rumah mereka, ia memang berniat menembak Jongdae di sana, bodo amat dibilang tidak romantic, bagi Sehun itu adalah cara terbaik menurutnya.

Dengan kaos putih kesukaan Jongdae Sehunpun berjalan dengan penuh semangat, hingga akhirnya saat ia akan masuk ke restoran itu ia bertemu dengan Luhan, seseorang yang ia tahu menyukainya tapi hati Sehun hanya untuk Jongdae.

"Sehun!,"

"Luhan? Kau ada apa kesini?,"

"Aku menunggumu,"

"Menungguku?,"

"Iya, aku tahu kau ada janji bersama Jongdae mala mini disini jadi aku kesini,"

"Apa maksudmu? Dimana Jongdae?,"

"Dia belum datang, tapi Sehun..,"

"Apa?,"

"Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku!,"

"Ap-

"Sehun!," dan ya malam itu setelah Luhan meminta menjadi kekasih Sehun, Luhanpun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun yang tepat pada saat itu juga, Jongdae datang dengan pakaian basahnya, tunggu pakaian basah? Tuhan kenapa kau menambahkan hujan saat keadaan seperti ini.

Wajah shock Jongdae bercampur dengan wajah sedihnya, tunggu sedih? Iya,m sedih, akrena nyatanya dua sahabat bodoh itu saling mencintai satu sama lain tetapi keduanya sama sama malu untuk mengungkapkannya, yang berakhir dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dengan cepat Sehun melepaskan kecupan Luhan dan mulai mengejar Jongdae yang kembali berlari menerobos hujan yang cukup besar itu. Sehun cukup kesusahan mencari Jongdae hingga akhirnya, suara teriakan orang banyak terdengar dari arah depan Sehun, itu adalah eriakan yang membuat hidup Sehun hancur dalam satu malam.

Kalian akan tahu apa selanjutnya saat didepan Sehun tergeletak tubuh Jongdae yang basah karena hujan dan juga Darah yang keluar cukup banyak dari tubuh mungil itu, tidak ada juga gerakan apapun dari tubuh lelaki manis itu, dan kembali malam itu menjadi malam terburuk milik Oh Sehun.

 **END**


	9. He's a Baby DeanChen

He's a Baby

 _Zico - She's a Baby_

Menjadi seorang penyanyi adalah impian Dean, atau bernama asli Kwon Hyuk, tapi ia tidak memikirkan efek samping lainnya menajadi seorang penyanyi. Dia tidak tahu bahwa menjadi penyanyi begini menyiksanya, tapi tak apa kini saat dia sudah lelah dengan harinya kini ada seorang lelaki manis yang dengan setia menyemangatinya, walaupun ia tahu sang kekasihpun sama letihnya dengannya, bahkan lebih letih, tapi entah kenapa letih itu tidak tergambar di wajah kekasih manisnya.

Kekasihnya adalah seorang _Idol_ , tetapi Hyuk tidak melihat ketampanan sang kekasih karena profesinya tetapi sifat dan kepribadian kekasihnya yang unik membuat sosok Hyuk jatuh padanya, namanya adalah Kim Jongdae atau kau lebih mengenalnya sebagai Chen EXO. Mereka bertemu saat Hyuk berada di gedung SM, saat itu Hyuk memang sengaja berkunjung untuk melihat-lihat saja, tapi tak disangka ia bertemu Jongdae.

Mungkin dewi fortuna sedang baik pada Hyuk, karena mulai saat itu Hyuk menemukan kebahagiannya, yaitu Kim Jongdae.

Seperti saat ini kini keduanya sedang berada di acara musik yang sama, Hyuk bisa melihat sang kekasih sedang berinteraksi dengan penggemarnya, Jongdae terlihat selalu bahagia saat berbicara dnegan penggemarnya, hingga akhirnya dipenghujung acara, lagu miliknya dan sang keaksih mendapat nominasi mingguan, ah senangnya bisa berdiri bersebelahan dengan sang kekasih. Dengan perlahan dalam kesempatan, Hyuk menepuk pantat Jongdae, ia juga sesekali akan memeluk pinggang ramping Jongdae, beberapa penggemar yang melihat hanya terpekik karena betapa manisnya interaksi keduanya.

Hingga diakhir grup milik kekasihnyalah yang berhasil membawa pulang trofi, Hyuk pun tersenyum dan mulai memeluk erat Jongdae, dan untuk menutupi modusnya, iapun memeluk member lain dari EXO. Setidaknya kali ini Hyuk berhasil memeluk kekasih mungilnya.

Setelah kejadian tadi, kini di ruang tunggu Hyuk sudah siapa dengan pakaian perginya ia hanya sedang menunggu Jongdae saja, karena setelah beberapa menit masuklah sosok yang sedaritadi Hyuk tunggu,

"Kau lama sekali,"

"Baekhyun menahanku,"

"Dia iri,"

"kenapa harus iri? Bukankah dia sudah memiliki kekasih?,"

"Terlihat jelas bahwa semua membermu itu menyukaimu sayang,"

"Tentu saja tidak, dasar kau ini. Ayo pergi~!,"

"Kau yakin mengenakan baju itu?,"

"Memangnya kenapa?,"

"Aku sedang ingin melihatmu mengenakan pakainku, pakailah hoodie hitam ini."

Perintah Hyuk lalu melepaskan hoodie yang tadi ia kenakan, kini Jongdae tenggelam dalam hoodie kebesaran itu, walaupun tinggi mereka hampir sama, Hyuk memiliki bahu yang jauh lebih lebar daripada milik Jongdae.

Dengan hati-hati keduanyapun keluar dari gedung tersebut, bahkan sedaritadi keduanya tidak melepas pegangan tangannya, lengan mungil Jongdae membuat Hyuk dengan lebih sigap menjaga Jongdae.

Sampai didalam mobil, kini dengan Hyuk yang mengendarai keduanyapun terlarut dengan suasana yang ada,ditambah lau-lagu dengan aliran musik yang digeluti Hyuk menambah vibes yang menyenangkan didalam sana.

Oh, mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang menyukai hal yang sama, tapi nyatanya tidak. Keduanya sangat berbeda, dimulai dari genre music yang keduanya sukai, lalu gaya pakaian, makanan, hingga bentuk sepatu, keduanya sangat berbeda, tapi istilah perbedaan yang membuat mereka satu, itulah keduanya kini.

Saat pertama bertemu Hyuk melihat sosok _bayi_ di diri Jongdae, dan nyatanya memang benar Jongdae adalah seorang bayi, dan Hyuk berjanji akan menjaga Jongdae apapun yang terjadi.

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan terjatuh juga, itulah pepatah yang sedang pas dengan keadaan Jongdae dan Hyuk kini hubungan keduanya sudah terpublikasikan secara paksa oleh _Dispatch_ , diawal Jongdae merasa takut tapi dengan kecepatan kilat setelah beberapa menit berita itu tersebar Hyuk sudah berada di Dorm milik Jongdae, Hyuk tidak peduli dengan bayaknya wartawan diluar sana yang sedang meneriaki meminta Jongdae untuk memberikan klarifikasi. Dengan berlari ia menuju Jongdae yang sedang menangis didepan sebuah televisi, Hyukpun memeluk tubuh mungil Jongdae, sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang, yang sungguh membuat lambat laun tubuh bergetar Jongdae berhenti.

"Kau aman, Sayang,"

"Tenanglah, kita bisa menjalaninya,"

"Aku ada untukmu,"

"AKu sayang padamu,"

"tenanglah.."

Dan ya kini tubuh Jongdae sudah tertidur dengan nyamannya dipelukkan Hyuk, dengan perlahan Hyuk pun memindahakan tubuh itu kekasur yang lebih nyaman. Dengan lama Hyuk masih diam di dorm milik Jongdae, ia tidak menghiraukan suara Minseok, Baekhyun, dan juga si seram Kyungsoo untuk cepat-cepat meninggalkan Dorm mereka, apa pedulinya ia pada mereka yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah sang kekasih. Masih dengan Jongdae yang tertidur, Hyukpun memainkan jari mungil milik Jongdae, jarinyapun bagaikan bayi, satu genggaman Jongdae pas dengan satu telunjuk milik Hyuk. Betapa mungilnya Kim Jongdae bagi Kwon Hyuk.

Berita gila itu menyebar dengan cepat banyak sekali pro dan kontra tapi untunglah pro lebih banyak, dan kini dengan leluasa Hyuk sering mengunggah fotonya dengan Jongdae, salah satunya adalah foto lengan keduanya, bahkan penggemar Jongdae bilang bahwa untuk menjaga Jongdae layaknya seorang bayi, karena Jongdae itu sangat kekanakan hanya kepada orang tertentu saja, dan kini mereka tahu sifat kekanakan Jongdae hanya keluar untuk Hyuk saja.

Walaupun banyak yang mendukung keduanya tetap saja ada yang membencinya, seperti saat keduanya tampil di panggung yang sama, dengan sebisa mungkin Hyuk menjaga jarak dengan Jongdae walaupun ia selalu ingin melindungi Jongdae, Hyuk ingin menggantikan posisi Chanyeol yang sedang melindungi Jongdae dari belakang, ia ingin menggantikan posisi Kyungsoo yang menjaga Jongdae dari depan, atau juga ia ingin berada di posisi Baekhyun ataupun Minseok yang berada di kanan dan kiri Jongdae. Sungguh Hyuk ingin berada diposisi dimana ia bisa melindungi Jongdae.

Itu hanya salah satu hal yang Hyuk irikan, yang lainnya adalah ketika grup milik Jongdae ada kegiatan di luar negeri yang mewajibkan mereka menggunakan pesawat terbang sebagai alat transportasi, saat itu keadaan bandara begitu penuh, bahkan ada beberapa penggemar yang membenci hubungan Hyuk dan Jongdae mencoba mencelakai Jongdae, tapi untung saja sang manager dengan cekatan melindungi Jongdae, saat itu Jongdae memang berjalan paling belakang, karena ia ingin kekamar mandi, dan para membernya meninggalkannya dibelakang, tapi kejadian tidak enak itupun terjadi. Dengan segera saat mereka tiba di bandara tujuan, para member EXO membuat formasi seperti melindungi Jongdae bahkan Jongin terus menggandeng lengan Jongdae, karena biasanya Jongin terlihat mengantuk dan selalu berjalan didepan tapi tidak kali ini, ia berjalan dengan Jongdae, begitupun member yang lain, bahkan dengan jelas terlihat Baekhyun sering menarik tubuh Jongdae untuk selalu berjalan didepannya.

Untunglah Jongdae memiliki teman seperti mereka.

Itu adalah dulu, kini Hyuk dan Jondae sudah mendapatkan cinta dimana-mana, karena terbukti dari banyaknya majalah yang menginginkan keduanya tampil bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih, seperti saat ini keduanya berpakaian kaos putih dan juga jeans, tapi dengan jongdae yang memakai jeans pendek, dan Hyuk yang panjang, keduanya tampak serasi, bahkan para fotografer pun tak usah pusing menyuruh keduanya untuk berpose, karena secara diam-diam sang fotografer mengambil foto saat keduanya berbincang yang selalu diselipi candaan, bahkan pukulan satu sama lain tidak terhindarkan, dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang tertawa terbahak.

Lalu berlanjut dengan keduanya yang tidak memakai atasan, sang fotografer mengarahkan keduanya untuk berpelukan dengan punggung Jongdae yang terekspos dan wajah Hyuk yang menghadap kamera, keduanya terlihat nyaman dipelukan satu sama lain, dan kembali sang fotografer tidak usah mengarahkan banyak, karena keduanya terlihat natural, bahkan beberapa adegan yang mereka inginkan sudah keduanya lakukan, dari Hyuk yang mencium bahu telanjang Jongdae, Jongdae yang menyandar di bahu Hyuk, bahkan lengan Hyuk yang mengekang erat tubuh Jongdae, sebuah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan buka, Kwon Hyuk-ssi?

 **END**

 **Long time no see, maaf update lama, balada mahasiswa tingkat 1, dan aku merasa ter'sanjung' karena ff ini di notice sama blurybeat, salah satu author fav aku yang sampe sekarang masih cukup aktif untuk ff chanchen, dan juga comment yang kalian berikan bagi ffs absurd ini, pokonya aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak!**

 **XOXO**


	10. Sassy Baekchen

Sassy

Megan Trainor – Me too

Kalian bilang Byun Baekhyun adalah sosok yang lancang, _bossy_ , dan juga jutek. _Hell,_ kalian belum pernah bertemu dengan kekasihnya berarti. Ya, kekasih manisnya, Kim _fabulous_ Jongdae.

Dengan tatapan mata yang cukup mengintimidasi, Byun Baekhyun berjalan-jalan dengan senyuman miring yang selalu tampak di wajahnya. Satu kata yang akan terlintas dikepala kalian saat melihatnya, ''Sassy", ya itulah Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!,"

Seru Minseok, teman satu kelasnya, sambil berlari mengejar langkah Baekhyun, langkah Baekhyun memang pelan tapi jarak Minseok memang cukup jauh, walaupun sudah meneriaki beberapa kali tetap saja Baekhyun terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan suara Minseok, hingga saat Minseok memukul kepalanya dari belakang, saat itulah Baekhyun menengok pada Minseok.

" _Hyung_!,"

"Yak! Sedaritadi aku memanggilmu,"

"Maaf aku tidak mendengarnya,"

"Demi Tuhan Baek, kau ah terserahlah, tapi ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu tadi,"

"Apa?,"

"Jongdae, sudah pulang dari liburannya,"

"Apa?!,"

"Dan saat ini ia sedang berada di kantin bersama Chanyeol,"

"Chanyeol kau bilang?,"

"Iya, Chanyeol. Aku yang menyuruhnya untuk makan bersama Chanyeol,"

"Kenapa kau lakukan?,"

"Karena aku ingin,"

" _well Fuck You, Kim Fucking Trash Minseok_."

Dengan tergesa Baekhyun pun berlari ke arah kantin, walaupun dengan memasang wajah sombongnya, iapun berhasil sampai di kantin. Pemandangan pertama yang ia dapat adalah sang kekasih sedang berbicara santai dengan sahabat gilanya, ah bisakah Park Chanyeol masih disebut Sahabatnya?

"Kim Jongdae,"

Teriak Baekhyun lalu menghampiri keduanya,

"Oh hai, Baek~," jawab Jongdae sambil melambaikan lengannya,

"Kenapa kau makan bersamanya?!,"

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk menunjukkan batang hidungmu, Tuan,"

"Apa? Kau kan bisa menunggu,"

" _Nope_ , memangnya aku rela membuang waktuku hanya untuk melihatmu seperti tadi?,"

"setidaknya jangan makan dengan Chanyeol,"

"Minseok yang menyuruhku,"

"sudahlah ayo ikut denganku,"

"Baiklah."

Ya, itulah kekasih manisku, ia memiliki wajah yang cukup unik tapi tetap manis, aku bertemu dengannya saat kami masih dibangku sekolah dasar, saat itu aku selalu dikerumuni oleh perempuan-perempuan, tapi dengan sengaja aku menghiraukan mereka, hingga pandanganku teralih pada seorang anak kecil lelaki yang dengan bangganya memakai _over all_ pink kesekolah, bahkan ia berjalan layaknya seorang model. Dan mulai saat itu, kudeklarasikan bahwa anak itu akan menjadi pacarku, ya ku pastikan.

Dan seperti inilah hasilnya, kami tumbuh bersama, walaupun sikap kami tidak berubah, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Jongdae, ke- _sassy_ an dan kepercayaan dirinya melebihi diriku, bahkan ia terlihat baik tapi nyatanya, ia hanya akan senang melihatmu menderita, _such an evil_.

"Kau pulang jam berapa tadi?,"

" _Damn_ , kau peduli padaku?,"

"Iyaa, jawab saja,"

"Waktu saat kau tidak sempat melihat jam, itulah saat aku sampai disini,"

"Aku bertanya serius,"

"Akupun, kau kan selalu melihat jam dari handphone mu, lalu saat aku sampai aku mengirim sms, dan pasti kau tahu lanjutannya,"

"Maaf, ohy-,"

"Wow, _Who's that sexy things I see over there?_ ,"

" _What?_ ,"

"Ya, sosok seksi disana itu,"

"DImana?! Kau-,"

"Oh itu ternyata aku, lihatlah itu aku sedang berdiri didalam cermin, wow aku terlihat luar biasa hari ini,"

" _Seriously_ Dae?,"

"Yeps hone,"

" _Hate You_ ,"

"Aw, bayi Anjing ku rupanya cemburu, ya cemburulah, _Jing_ , cemburu dengan refleksi kekasihmu sendiri,"

" _God_."

Dan ya, itulah kekasih manisku, aku tak membencinya manusia seperti apa yang berani membenci mahluk manis sepertinya?

Dan ku berjanji bahwa aku akan selalu mencintai dan menjaganya, ya aku berjanji.

 **END**


	11. Like We Used To Chensoo

Like We used To

Banyak yang bilang tidak semua perpisahan menyedihkan, tapi bagiku perpisahan itu sangat menyedihkan. Saat itu aku memang tidak berpikir bagaimana kedepannya jika aku berpisah dengan gadis itu, aku tersulut emosi saat itu aku cemburu buta dengannya, dengan hal yang bahkan tidak masuk akal. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula, seperti saat aku dan gadisku masih menjadi satu.

Suasana di ruangan itu terus memanas dengan sosok penyenayi terkenal Do Kyungsoo yang memandang gadis berseragam dihadapannya dengan penuh amarah. Cacian dan makian telah keluar dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo pada Jongdae –gadis berseragam itu, air mata tidak bisa dibendung oleh Jongdae, gadis itu menangis dan terus menangis dengan memandang penuh kesakit hatian pada Kyungsoo, hingga suara dari Manager Do Kyungsoo, menghentikan adegan itu. Ini semua terjadi saat di pagi hari yang cerah, dengan kegiatan yang seperti biasa Do Kyungsoo selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar Kim Jongdae ke sekolahnya, walaupun seluruh negeri ini tahu siapa Do Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo selalu ingin mengantar sang pujaan hati kesekolahnya, seperti saat ini, dengan hanya percakapan ringan mampu membuat keduanya nyaman berada di dalam mobil, bahkan candaan dan tawa riang keluar dari bibir keduanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tahu tentang komen jahat mengenai dirimu di internet?," Tanya Jongdae lalu sedikit mengeluarkan tawa manisnya diujung setelah ia selesai berbicara,

"tentang apa lagi? Bibirku? Setahuku seluruh negeri ini menyukai bibi tebalku ini," jawab Kyungsoo dengan pedenya, pandangannya pun tak lepas pada jalanan didepannya,

"Kata siapa seluruh negeri menyukai bibirmu? Aku, kakakku dan Jongin tidak menyukai bibirmu,"

"Jongin dan Jongdeok tidak apa apa tidak menyukai bibirku, tetapi kau aku tidak yakin kau tidak menyukai bibirku,"

"tentu aku membencinya, karena bibir itu selalu tersenyum manis pada gadis lain,"

"itu adalah pesonaku,"

"Lagipula jika ada kontes bibir tertebal didunia, kau akan berada di peringkat kedua,"

"Apa? Kau mendapat itu darimana?,"

"Dari internet, mereka bilang jika ada kontes bibir tertebal di Dunia, pemenang ketiga akan diambil oleh orang-orang yang melakukan _filler_ di bibir mereka, yang kedua adalah Do Kyungsoo dari Korea Selatan, dan yang pertama adalah Kylie Jenner,"

"Kau menyamakan bibirku dengan bibir wanita gila itu?,"

"hahahahahha, kalian mungkin saja bersaudara, soo,"

"Bodoh hahahha."

Sebuah percakapan _absurd_ yang keduanya selalu lakukan, Kyungsoo senang mendengar tawa gadisnya itu, hingga kini keduanya sudah berada didepan sekolah Jongdae.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas tumpangannya penyanyi terkenal Do Kyungsoo," seru Jongdae lalu melepas seatbelt yang tadi terpasang ditubuhnya, Kyungsoo pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang telah Jongdae lakukan,

"Sama-sama, Kim Jongdae, semoga harimu menyenangkan,"

"tentu saja, kau juga semoga latihan untuk konser perdanamu hari ini berjalan lancar,"

"Iya,"

"Selamat tinggal,"

"Jongdae?,"

"Hmm?,"

Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibir indah Kim Jongdae, bahkan kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan, butuh waktu 3 menit untuk menunggu Kyungsoo melepas bibirnya dari bibir Jongdae, wajah Jongdae begitu merah, layaknya kepiting rebus yang baru saja diangkat dari panci,

"Kau mendapat ciuman dari juara ke-2 kompetisi bibir tertebal didunia,"

"Tentu saja, dan juara ke-2 itu hanya milikku, bukan yang lain."

Sebuah pagi yang indah, bukan?

Tapi, setelah kejadian indah itu, diseore hari dengan menatap ponselnya Kyungsoo terlihat murka dengan sebuah foto yang dikirmkan seseorang padanya, foto itu adalah foto dimana Jongdae, sedang berada disebuah mobil dengan lelaki lain bahkan keduanya terlihat mesra, dengan sang lelaki yang tidak terlihat jelas memandang Jongdae yang berada di sebelahnya, Kyungsoo sudah termakan oleh cemburu, ia marah, _mood_ nya hilang, walaupun malam nanti ia harus menggelar Konser solo perdananya, sungguh Kyungsoo ingin berteriak.

Tanpa menunggu lama, kini Jongdae sudah berada di hadapan Kyungsoo, dan sebuah tamparan berhasil mendarat di pipi Jongdae, air matapun tak bisa dibendung oleh Jongdae,

"Siapa lelaki itu?,"

"Itu Jongdeok, kau tidak bisa melihatnya?,"

"Kau ingin berbohong padaku?,"

"Kau buta Do Kyungsoo? Itu jelas-jelas adalah Jongdeok, dia sedang berlibur dari Wajib Militernya,"

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pikir aku tolol?,"

"kau salah paham, perhatikan foto itu baik-baik,"

"Dasar jalang, enyahlah selamanya dari hidupku,"

"…"

Seperti itulah kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo pada Jongdae, dan setelahnya dengan bergetar Jongdaepun keluar dari gedung itu, tidak ada niatan untuk menonton konser sang mantan kekasih? Entahlah Jongdae tidak tahu, Jongdae pusing dan saat ini ia butuh tempat untuk dirinya berdiam dan berpikir.

Tak terasa, kini 2 tahun berlalu, nama Kyungsoo makin dikenal publik, bahkan ia memiliki title sebagai " _nation's first love_ ", dan begitupun dengan Jongadae yang berhasil menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran di sebuah universitas bergengsi di negaranya. Do Kyungsoo sesekali akan mencoba menghubungi Jongdae tapi sayang gadis itu tidak pernah mengangkat teleponnya, bahkan setelah Kyungsoo mengkode di akun SNS nya untuk Jongdaepun, Jongdae tidak mau berkontak kembali dengan Kyungsoo, beberapa post an mengenai permintaan maaf yang kyungsoo buat untuk Jongdae tak pernah digubris oleh gadis itu, dan ya Kyungsoo mengakui bahwa kemarin dia itu sangat kurang ajar, dan lelaki yang berada di foto itupun memang Jongdeok, ah Kyungsoo bodoh, sangat amat bodoh.

Kini Kyungsoo terkenal dengan lagu-lagu ballad yang ia ciptakan, dan puncak dari ke'galau'an Kyungsoo terjadi saat Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa Jongdae kini memiliki kekasih yang jauh lebih baik darinya, lelaki beruntung itu bernama Oh Sehun, mereka bertemu saat Jongdae melakukan kegiatan sosial disalah satu panti asuhan, dan saat itu Sehun yang menjadi sukarelawan berhasil merebut perhatian Jongdae.

Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit cemburu, dan setiap hari ia selalu bertanya apakah Oh Sehun melakukan hal yang dulu sering Kyungsoo lakukan untuk Jongdae, seperti

Apakah Dia menonton film kesukaanmu?

Apakah Dia memelukmu saat kau menangis?

Apakah Dia membiarkanmu terus berkata bagian kesukaanmu dalam film yang sudah berapa kali kau tonotn?

Apakah Dia menyanyikan lagu kesukaanmu saat kau menari dengan lagu itu?

Apakah Dia melakukan hal yang biasanya kulakukan?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu membuat Do Kyungsoo, sedih sendiri, ia selalu befikir, dan puncak dari kesedihannya adalah, saat malam ini di hari terakhir konser solo ke-2nya, Kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu ballad milik band asal luar negeri dengan konsep yang berbeda, jika khalayak sering melihat penyanyi tampan ini bernyanyi tanpa membawa alat musik apapun berbeda dengan malam ini, karena dengan sebuah gitar dan beberapa band miliknya, ia menanyikan lagu _A Rocket to the moon_ dengan begitu menghayatinya.

Lagu itu, ia nyanyikan untuk Kim Jongdae, tentu untuk siapa lagi?

Karena dasarnya, didalam hati Do Kyungsoo ia masih mencintai Jongdae, bahkan setelah ia tahu Jongdae sudah bahagia dengan orang lain.

END


	12. Loving You Mo Chanchen

Loving You Mo

"Chanyeol, jika aku mati minggu depan, kau akan datang ke pemakamanku atau tidak?,"

"Apa maksudmu? Jaga bicaramu Kim Jongdae,"

" _Yak_! Aku serius, aku ingin memastikan saja,"

"Minggu depan aku akan mengunjungimu, datang ke rumahmu bukan pemakamanmu,"

"Kau tidak tahu umur seseorang, bodoh,"

"Kau leboh bodoh merencanakan kematianmu,"

"Aku hanya bertanya dan memastikan,"

"Terserahlah."

Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongdae, sepasang kekasih yang bertemu karena kejadian aneh, ya itu terjadi saat Park Chanyeol baru saja menginjakkan kakinya disebuah kota kecil di _Siheung_ , saat itu Chanyeol sedang melihat-lihat keasrian kota kecil itu hingga akhirnya saat berjalan kesebuah pohon besar ia melihat seorang lelaki manis sedang mencoba menaiki pohon besar itu. Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin menghiraukannya tetapi aksi kedua dari lelaki manis itu cukup membuat Chanyeol tercengang karena nyatanya kini lelaki itu sedang menggantungkan tubuhnya di salah satu batang pohon besar itu. _Heol_. Kesan pertama yang buruk.

Tapi entah mengapa, sejak saat itu Park Chanyeol terus mengikuti lelaki itu hingga akhirnya lelaki manis itu bernama asli Kim Jongdae, seorang lelaki yang begitu ceria dan juga ramah, walaupun ia tidak begitu pintar tapi ia cukup dikenal banyak orang di sekolah, tentu saja tiap angkatan sekolah mereka hanya memiliki 3 kelas, itupun paling banyak.

Kejadian-kejadian bodoh terus dialami Chanyeol semenjak dekat dengan Jongdae, dan Chanyeol bersyukur akan itu, karena ia pindah ke kota kecil itu untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya karena sang kakak perempuannya baru saja meninggal dunia diakibatkan kecelakaan berantai, tapi tak apa kini ada Jongdae yang menghiburnya.

"Jongdae, kau bisa bernyanyi tidak?," Tanya Ryunjin, pada Jongdae yang sedang membuat wajah konyol dihadapan Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur,

"Menyanyi? Tentu saja! aku bisa!," jawab Jongdae dengan percaya diri,

"Jadi kau bisa menyanyi untuk kelas kamikan di acara amal nanti?,"

"Acara amal apa? Aku tidak tahu,"

"Kau kebanyakn berkencan dengan Chanyeol sih!,"

"Biar saja, _Yolo bro Yolo_ ,"

"yasudah, nanti pulang sekolah temui aku di ruang music,"

"Iya iya."

Nyatanya, pernyataan Jongdae yang mengatakan bahwa ia bisa menyanyi adalah salah besar karena kini Jongdae hanya bernyanyi tanpa ada nada yang benar, ia terus menyanyi sesukanya, membuat kesal Ryunjin yang sudah bersemangat karena berpikir telah mendapatkan seorang penyanyi tetapi yang kini ia dapat adalah bencana.

"Yak Kim Jongdae! Bernyanyilah dengan benar!,"

"Aku sudah bernyanyi dengan benar!,"

"Matilah kau sana Kim!,"

"Baiklah, tapi jika aku mati jangan pernah datang ke pemakamanku Jung Ryunjin!."

Itu adalah kenangan 5/6 tahun yang lalu, kini pasangan gila itu sudah tumbuh menjadi pasangan yang romantic, walaupun terkadang Jongdae masih bersikap bodoh dihadapan Chanyeol. Tapi, mereka sudah berubah banyak. Ya sangaaat banyak karena nyatanya kini Park Chanyeol adalah salah satu member dari group terkenal milik SM Ent., ia memiliki posisi sebagai _Rapper_ kalau kata Jongdae orang yang berbicara dengan cepat dengan tujuan memaki, ah intinya Jongdae tidak suka aliran music Chanyeol, tapi Jongdae suka aliran music groupnya Chanyeol, bahkan ia sangat menyukai Do Kyungsoo, ah suaranya membuat hati Jongdae meleleh, senyumannya juga manis, Do Kyungsoo adalah definisi kebahagiaan Jongdae, selain Chanyeol tentunya.

Begitulah kehidupan Chanyeol, kehidupan Jongdae agak mirip dengan Chanyeol, tapi Jongdae hanya seorang model pakaian biasa, ia bisa menjadi model juga gara-gara Chanyeol, saat itu Chanyeol sedang menggunakn kamera baru miliknya, hasil foto Chanyeol biasa saja, tapi orang majalah itu bilang modelnya yang luar biasa, padahal itu adalah foto Candid yang diambil Chanyeol, karena jika ia berkata akan mengambil foto Jongdae, Jongdae dengan sengaja akan menampilkan wajah konyolnya, dan juga pose yang diluar batas orang normal lainnya.

Jongdae cukup menikmatinya, tapi ia tidak begitu suka karena ia jadi dikenal banyak orang, ia tidak mau jikau suatu saat ia mati, banyak orang akan bersedih karenanya.

Jika dipikir-pikir sering sekali kata kematian keluar dari mulut Jongdae, karena Jongdae sadar bahwa ia tidak akan memiliki umur yang panjang, ia sadar sang ayah dahulu meninggal karena sebuah kanker menyeramkan, dan ya tentu Jongdae akan mengidap penyakit yang sama.

"Chanyeol, ayo kita liburan selama satu minggu,"

Pinta Jongdae pada Chnayeol yang sibuk dengan pakaiannya, Chanyeol pun menghentikan kegiatannya, iapun berbalik dan memandang penuh arti pada Jongdae, kenapa? Karena tdak biasanya Jongdae meminta berlibur bersama.

"kenapa tiba-tiba?,"

"Ingin saja, yayayaya?,"

"Iya, nanti akan kuberitahu pada Manager,"

"baiklah."

Dan ya, permintaan jarang Kim Jongdae pun terkabul kini keduanya sedang berlibur dipulau Jeju, keduanya menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan sebaik-baiknya, kecuali saat cairan pekat berwarna merah itu mengucur dengan seenaknya dari hidung Jongdae.

"Kata-kataku benarkan Chan," seru Jongdae sambil memandang Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membersihkan darah dari hidung Jongdae,

"Kata-kata apa?,"

"Yang tentang kematian, aku sudah tidak takut Chan,"

"Kenapa?,"

"Aku mendapat sebuah kutipan seperti ini,

 _Seorang anak lelaki yang nakal dengan gangguan mental dan orang tua yang terlalu sempurna. Dia tidak akan pernah sukses dihidupnya, dan ia sudah tahu itu dengan pasti. Jadi, tujuannya untuk hidup adalah hidup dengan penuh kebahayaan, Dia tidak pernah takut untuk mati, karena dia sudah siap_

Bagaimana?,"

"Kau bukan anak nakal, kau juga tidak memiliki gangguan mental, itu sangat tidak cocok denganmu,"

"Tapi, aku sangat menyukainya, itukan mirip motto hidupku, _YOLO_ ,"

"Iya iya, sudahlah apa kau merasa baikan sekarang?,"

"Chanyeol, jika aku mati minggu depan, kau akan datang ke pemakamanku atau tidak?,"

"Apa maksudmu? Jaga bicaramu Kim Jongdae,"

" _Yak_! Aku serius, aku ingin memastikan saja,"

"Minggu depan aku akan mengunjungimu, datang ke rumahmu bukan pemakamanmu,"

"Kau tidak tahu umur seseorang, bodoh,"

"Kau leboh bodoh merencanakan kematianmu,"

"Aku hanya bertanya dan memastikan,"

"Terserahlah,"

"Kalau kau akan datang, pastikan Ryujin tidak masuk ke rumahku, okay?,"

"Kenapa?,"

"Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengannya, pastikan saja,"

"Terserahlah, tapi besok kita kembali ke Seoul untuk memeriksa keadaanmu,"

"Iya, akan kulakukan segalanya untukmu,"

"berjanjilah, kau tidak akan apa-apa,"

"Siap."

Dengan cepat semua perkiraan Jongdae menjadi nyata, kini Jongdae dinyatakan positif mengidap penyakit yang sama seperti Ayahnya, atau Almarhum Ayahnya. Jongdae merasa baik-baik saja, tapi tidak dengan orang disekitarnya bahkan kini Chanyeol lebih sering menolak kegiatan solonya demi menunggu Jongdae di Rumah Sakit, tak apa asal Jongdae baik-baik saja.

Tapi, kegiatan solo bisa CHnayeol tolah tetapi kegiatan group tidak bisa, karena kini ia dan groupnya harus mengisi sebuah acara di Busan, sebuah Fansign dan Mini Konser, walaupun sudah menampilkan kesan bahagianya, kesedihan tidak bisa luntur dari tatapan Chanyeol. Dan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, kecuali saat kegiatan Fansign akan berakhir, ponsel Chanyeol bordering menandakan sbeuah pesan singkat masuk.

Dan kejadian setelahnya membuat semua penggemar yang datang menatap bingung Chanyeol yang blangsung berlari keluar arena, bahkan setetes air mata keluar dari wajah ceria itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, beberapa orang disitupun tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Saat itu, saat kami masih sekolah di kota kecil itu, ia selalu bersikap bodoh, bahkan ia selalu memakai wig berwarna-warni kesekolah yang berakhir dengan ia di hukum oleh guru kami.

Wajahnya selalu bersinar, dan saat itu ada kejadian lucu yang terjadi, saat itu aku dan dia sedang bercengkrama di pelataran sekolah, hingga salah satu teman kami datang untuk meminta Jongdae menyanyi, tapi Jongdae adalah penyanyi yang buruk, tapi karena itu keduanya menajadi dekat.

Jongdae juga selalu bertanya, jika ia mati minggu depan, aku akan datang ke pemakamannya atau tidak, jika iya ia berpesan padaku untuk tidak mengijinkan Jung RYunjin datang ke pemakamannya, Yak Jung Ryunjin, kau telah melanggar perjanjianmu dengan Jongdaeku.

Jongdae adalah sosok yang indah, ia begitu tenang dan juga pasrah, ia menikmati setiap harinya dengan pemikiran hidup hanya sekali, jadi mari lakukan apapun yang ingin kita lakukan. Aku pun tanpa sadar mengikuti gaya hidupnya itu, dan aku bersyukur pernha bertemu dengan lelaki sepertinya, karena ya ia adalah bagian terbesar dari hidupku.

Dan yang terkahir, dia tidak pernah takut untuk mati, karena dia sudah menyiapkannya dengan sangat baik.

Selamat tinggal, temanku, adikku, kekasihku, Kim Jongdae."

END


	13. Is it The Answer Sechen

Is it The Answer?

Reality Club – Is it the answer

* * *

 _I make, you break.  
You move, I take.  
Love is the answer so they say.  
But if I went away,  
What would you say...  
Would it be enough to make you stay...  
_

Dengan suasana hati yang gembira, sosok Kim Jongdae keluar dari rumah itu dengan langkah yang terlihat ringan. Ia dikenal sebagai sosok yang terus terlihat bahagia, tapi tidak semua hal yang ia kerjakan berujung kebahagiaan.

Salah satunya, adalah cinta.

Ya, Kim Jongdae menyukai sosok tetangganya, usia mereka terpaut 3 tahun, dengan Oh Sehun, tetangganya itu, yang lebih tua darinya. Keduanya bertemu di kampus, aneh bukan padahal mereka tetangga tapi pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di kampus. Sosok Oh Sehun yang seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni, membuat Jongdae tertarik dengannya. Jujur saja siapa yang tidak tertarik jika melihat para mahasiswa jurusan seni itu memadukan pakaian mereka.

Sedangkan, Jongdae ia hanya seorang mahasiswa jurusan teknik yang ke kampus hanya memakai kaos, celan jeans belel, dan juga sneakers, tidak ada yang istimewa kecuali jalinan perteman yang mereka miliki. Semua temannya mengatakan bahwa Jongdae tidak akan bisa cocok dengan Sehun, tapi apa salahnya mencoba?

Saat itu dimulai ketika Jongdae menyapa Sehun saat Sehun sedang bersama teman-temannya,

"Sehun- _Hyung_ ," sapa Jongdae lalu melambaikan tangan kanannya, Sehunpun membalas senyum Jongdae tapi tidak ada gurat ramah yang keluar dari wajah teman-teman Sehun. Jongdae jadi sedikit minder.

Tapi setelahnya, kini Sehunlah yang menyapa Jongdae terlebih dahulu, bahkan saat Jongdae sedang dikumpulkan oleh seniornya pun Sehun dengan senang hati menyapa Jongdae. Jongdae senang karena _kecengan_ nya, tahu keberadaannya, Oh Sehun tahu Kim Jongdae itu hidup di bumi yang sama dengannya.

Saling sapa keduanyapun terus berlanjut hingga, saat jam sudah menunjukan tengah malam, Jongdae masih di kampusnya, walaupun ia sudah dijanjikan oleh temannya, bahwa Jika Jongdae di kampus sampai malam ia akan diantarkan oleh mereka, tapi nyatanya semua temannya sudah pergi duluan mengantarkan yang lain, dan kini Jongdae sendirian di halte bis dekat kampusnya.

"Namjoon, sialan! Ia bilang akan mengantarkanku, tapi nyatanya ia hanya mengantarkan yang cantik saja! dasar!," gerutu Jongdae sambil mencoba mencari jadawal bis yang akan datang menghampiri halte bis yang sedang ia diami.

"Jongdae-ya?," panggil sebuah suara yang sudah bisa diyakini adalah suara Sehun dari belakang tubuh Jongdae,

"Ah, Hyung!, kau belum pulang?," Tanya Jongdae,

"Jika aku sudah pulang aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu disini, kau menunggu siapa?,"

"Bis, aku harus menunggu sekitar 15 menitan lagi, Hyung,"

"Kau pulang sendiri? Teman-temanmu tidak mengantarmu? Karena setahuku, jurusanmu itu tidak membiarkan siapapun pulang sendirian jika sudah larut seperti ini,"

"Ah itu, itu karena yang lain sudah mengantarkan yang lain, dan aku tidak dapat tumpangan, Hyung,"

"benarkah? Tapi tadi aku melihat salah satu temanmu tidak membonceng siapapun di motor mereka,"

"Apa?!,"

"Sudahlah, ayo kuantar kau pulang, tapi gapake helm ya,"

"Tidak apa-apa?,"

"Tidak, toh rumah kita juga berhadapan, ayo."

* * *

 _As you look to the exit,_  
 _I don't even know why I'd do this anymore._  
 _I know, there's things I should know._

Terulang kembali, kini ada Oh Sehun yang siap sedia mengantar Jongdae pulang jika ia terlalu larut di kampus, bahkan kini Jongdae tidak ingin meminta bantuan pada temannya juga untuk mengantarnya pulang, karena ia sudah cukup sakit hari dengan kelakuan mereka sejak kemarin itu.

Jika boleh jujur, Jongdae menikmati pulang bersama dengan Sehun, bahkan keduanya pernah makan malam bersama, dan itu membuat Jongdae berpikir jika Sehun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Setiap pagi Jongdae akan mengirimkan pesan pada Sehun, mengucapkan selamat pagi, walaupun ia tahu jadawal kuliah Sehun dimulai dari jam 9 pagi, tidak seperti dirinya.

Dan bahkan seperti saat ini, Jongdae dengan baik hati memberikan bekal untuk Sehun,

"Hyung, ini aku buatkan bekal lagi," seru Jongdae sambil memberikan bekal berwadah makan berwarana merah muda,

"Terima kasih, Jongdae," jawab Sehun lalu mengusak rambut Jongdae, Tuhan! Jongdae semakin baper pada lelaki itu!

Keduanyapun kini sering terlihat berjalan bersama, dan mereka tak segan menunjukan kebersamaannya dihadapan banyak orang, hingga orang lain akan berpikir jika Jongdae dan Sehun adalah sepasang kekasih.

* * *

 _And I know you can't accept,_  
 _She's the love that I kept._  
 _Scared I'll push you away._  
 _But I love you everyday._  
 _I know there's things you should know._

Dengan persaan yang berbunga-bunga, Jongdaepun secara rutin menghampiri Sehun untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tapi hal yang ia lihat disana membuat sekujur tubuh Jongdae membeku, disana ia melihat Sehun sedang mengobrol mesra dengan salah satu teman lelakinya yang secara sadar sering Jongdae lihat. Lelaki itu begitu cantik, dengan rambut pirangnya dan juga tubuhnya yang kecil, gaya berpakaiannya juga cantik. Hal selanjutnya yang membuat Jongdae terkejut adalah saat Sehun dengan mesra mencium pipi lelaki cantik itu, Tuhan, jadi selama ini Jongdae dianggap apa oleh Oh Sehun?

Dengan hati yang sakit Jongdaepun memutuskan untuk pulang detik itu juga, dengan diantar oleh Namjoon, yang entah mengapa ia temui di halte bis depan.

"Kau sakit?," Tanya Namjoon, dari depan, karena kini Jongdae menaiki motor sport milik lelaki itu,

"Iya, sakit hati," jawab Jongdae pendek,

"Dih, bukannya tadi pas keluar kelas senyam senyum sendiri,"

"Gatau ah, pusing, ohiya Joon,"

"Apa?,"

"kalau nanti kita pulangnya larut malam, janji kau akan mengantarkan aku pulang ya,"

"Berarti kalau kita pulang subuh, kamu pulang sendiri ya,"

"terserah, aku minta antar Johnny saja jika kau seperti itu,"

"iyaiya, nanti aku anterin,"

"jangan ngomong aja, lakuin. Cowok tuh yang dipegang omongannya,"

"iyaiya, ohya emang si Sehun Sehun itu udah gak bisa nganterin kamu lagi?,"

"Enggak, dia udah punya pacar,"

"Kirain kamu pacarnya,"

"Pacarnya dari hongkong, udah ah cepet jalan udah ijo tuh lampunya."

* * *

 _I'm in love not because I want to._  
 _She's become, something that I got to see._  
 _Wont you just stick around with me._

_Oh and darling._  
 _I mistake intent for better days._  
 _While you mislead, me in different ways._  
 _I don't think this is how it's to end._

Terbukti, kini jika sudah larut malam Jongdae akan langsung diantar oleh Namjoon atau juga temannya yang lain, bahkan Jongdae sengaja tidak pernah berjalan melewati gedung jurusan Sehun lagi, Jongdae rela memutar jalannya hanya untuk menghindari Sehun, bahkan saat di rumah pun Jongdae akan berangkat lebih pagi dari Sehun, dan pulang larut malam dengan sudah diantar oleh teman-temannya dari depan gedung jurusannya.

Jongdae menghindari Sehun, tentu saja apalagi Sehun sudah punya kekasih, dan sekarang Jongdae tahu siapa kekasihnya itu, ia bernama Byun Baekhyun, bahkan teman-temannya yang lainpun mengincar Byun Baekhyun, mereka bilang Baekhyun adalah sosok paling sempurna yang pernah mereka lihat. Beruntung sekali Oh Sehun itu, pikir mereka.

Dan kini semua temannya selalu meledek Jongdae, dengan mengatakan bahwa Jongdae tidak ada se- _tai kuku_ nya, Byun Baekhyun, walaupun ia tahu temannya bercanda tapi tetap saja, ia merasa kesal.

Kini tak ada lagi pesan yang dikirmakn Jongdae untuk Sehun, bahkan Bekalpun tak ada, ah bertemu saja mereka tidak apalagi melakukan hal itu.

Selama satu minggu lebih Sehun mengabaikannya, hingga kini Sehun sudah diam didepan gedung jurusan milik Jongdae, dengan motor sportnya, ah sepertinya Sehun merubah motor vespanya menjadi motor seperti milik Namjoon,

"Jongdae-ya," panggil Sehun lalu melambaikan lengannya, Jongdaepun yang sedang focus dengan curhatan temannya, Chanyeol, tidak mendengar panggilan tersebut, hingga Namjoon yang akan bersiap mengambil motor memukul kepala bagian belakang Jongdae dan berkata bahwa ada orang yang memanggilnya,

"Namjoon bodoh, sakit tahu!,"

"itu tuh Jong, ada si Sehun," seru Chanyeol,

"Sehun? Ah Hyung! apa kabar?," Tanya Jongdae lalu menghampiri Sehun, biasanya dulu Jongdae akan langsung memeluk Sehun, tetapi tidak kali ini, Jongdae sudah sadar diri, setelah beberapa hari mengobrol dengan Chanyeol, temannya yang mengejar Baekhyun setengah mati, dulu.

"kau kemana saja, tidak terlihat,"

"Aku sedang ada acara Hyung, jadi aku selalu berada di gedungku, Hyung ada apa kemari?,"

"Mengantarmu pulang?,"

"Mengantar? Tidak usah repot-repot Hyung, aku akan diantar oleh Chanyeol, dia sudah berjanji padaku siang tadi,"

"Benarkah? Tak bisakah kau denganku, memangnya dimana rumah Chanyeol? Apakah nanti tidak akan kejauhan?,"

"Tidak ko, nanti dia akan kembali lagi ke kampus, ohiya Hyung tidak mengantar Baekhyun pulang?,"

"Baekhyun? Kau mengenalnya?,"

"Tidak, aku hanya tahu saja. karena dia itu primadonanya teman-temanku, Hyung beruntung bisa mendapatkannya,"

"Kau tahu aku berpacaran dengannya? Dari siapa?,"

"Tentu saja, maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku melihat kencan kalian waktu itu, maafkan aku ya Hyung,"

"Apa?! Kapan?!,"

"Hyung, maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja, sumpah!,"

"Tidak apa-apa, memangnya kapan?,"

"Sekitar dua minggu yang lalu? Entahlah aku lup-,

"Yak! Kim Jongdae! Ayo pulang, nanti Jongdeok marah!," teriak Chanyeol memotong obrolan Jongdae dan Sehun,

"ah Hyung, nanti lagi kita berbincangnya ok? Aku harus segera pulang," pinta Jongdae lalu mulai memakai jaketnya,

"Kita berjalan beriringan saja, temanmu parkir dimana?,"

"Itu sebelelah motor Hyung, park Chanyeol, Ayo!."

Dijalan sepi itu, terdapat dua motor yang berjalan bersebelahan, Jongdae dan Chanyeol terus berbicara, bahkan mereka senang sekali membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, keduanya larut dengan obrolan absurd mereka tanpa menyadari sosok Sehun yang memangdang dengan perasaan campur aduk pada sosok Jongdae yang sedang dibonceng oleh Chanyeol.

Kini kedua motor itu telah sampai di rumah Jongdae, tanpa basa basi Chanyeolpun kembali ke kampus, dan Sehun masih setia diatas motornya,

"Ah Cepatlah masuk Hyung, angin malam tidak baik," seru Jongdae lalu mulai membuka pagar rumahnya,

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, dae," seru Sehun lalu turun dari motornya,

"Yang tadi ya? Aku juga bingung kapan, yang pasti sekitar dua minggu yang lalu,"

"Apakah kau menyapaku setekah kau melihatku dengan Bakehyun?,"

"Seingatku kita tidak bertemu seharian itu, karena aku harus pergi men survey sebuah tempat dengan temanku, kau juga kenal Hyung, namanya Guanlin,"

"Guanlin?,"

"Iya, kenapa?,"

"Tak apa, besok kau kuliah pagi kan?,"

"Iya, yasudah, duluan ya Hyung,"

"Iya."

Sebenarnya hati Jongdae sakit saat berbincang seperti tadi dengan Sehun, tapi Chanyeol benar benar membantunya dalam move on, karena walaupun tadi ia sedikit masih baper ia berhasil mencegahnya sedikit. Lagipula kenapasih lelaki itu muncul tiba-tiba seperti tadi. Buat Hati Jongdae sakit saja.

Tak lama, malam pun berganti pagi, didepan rumah keluarga Kim terparkir sebuah motor, dan diatasnya sudah ada Sehun, ia sudah siap dengan pakaian normalnya,

"Sehun-hyung? menunggu siapa?," Tanya Jongdae sambil berjalan keluar,

"Menunggumu? Ayo kuantar," jawab Sehun lalu memberikan helm pada Jongdae,

"Uuuh, semenjak kau berkencan dengan Baekhyun, kini kau memiliki helm dua?,"

"cepatlah, nanti kau terlambat,"

"Hyung kenapa kau mengganti vespamu? Apakah Baekhyun tidak menyukainya?,"

"Bukan, hanya ingin saja, memangnya kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu info darimana?,"

"Chanyeol pernah menjemput Baekhyun dengan vespa keluaran terbaru, tetapi Baekhyun menolaknya, jadi Chanyeol mengantarkan aku saja waktu itu, padahal saat itu hujan besar, hyung, dan aku tidak terlalu suka jika seseorang mengantarkanku dengan vespa, walaupun itu keluaran terbaru sekalipun"

"kapan? Aku tidak ingat,"

"tentu saja, saat itu aku belum berani menyapamu, hyung,"

"kenapa?,"

"tidak tahu, sudahlah ayo hyung, antarkan aku."

Sebuah hal kini terbalik, perasaan jantung berdebar sudah tidak dirasakan si yang duduk dibelakang, tetapi kini si pengemudi merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat, apalagi saat Jongdae memegang pinggangnya, karena sesekali Sehun akan menggas motornya, karena lampu didepan sudah berwarna oranye.

Setelah sampai di kampus, Jongdae pun langsung pergi ke kelasnya, Sehun hanya memandang dari jauh tubuh kecil itu, bahkan Jongdae melupakan totebag miliknya, ah syukurlah totebag Jongdae tertinggal di motornya, agar nanti ia ada alasan untuk megajak lelaki manis itu makan siang bersama.

Jika ada yang bertanya sejak kapan Sehun jatuh hati pada Jongdae, Sehun tidak bisa menjawab dengan pasti, yang pasti sejak Jongdae tidak terlihat dihadapannya lagi, sejak Jongdae tidak mengirim pesan selamat paginya lagi, yang ia tahu hanya agar bisa ia mengantar Jongdae ke kampus pagi itu, atau juga bekal yang sudah tidak ia terima lagi, dan juga setiap malam tidak ada lagi Jongdae yang menghampirinya hanya untuk minta diantar pulang.

Ia memang gila, tapi itu karena Jongdae. Ia juga menerima jika disebut jahat, karena dulu saat sering mengatar Jongdae pulang, Sehun saat itu masih berkencan dengan Baekhyun, iya Sehun memang pernah berkencan dengan Baekhyun, tapi Sehun memutuskan lelaki itu tepat dua minggu yang lalu, yang besar kemungkinan saat Jongdae melihatnya mencium lelaki Byun itu.

Alasan teman Jongdae ditolak Baekhyun saat akan mengantarkannya dengan vespa pun, sepertinya Sehun tahu, karena jujur Baekhyun sangat menyukai jika diantar kemana-mana dengan Vespa, dan besar kemungkinan saat itu Vespa yang dibawa oleh temannya Jongdae membuat memori kencan keduanya menguap begitu saja. dan orang yang tidak suka jika harus naik motor vespa adalah, Jongdae sendiri, ia mengakuinya tadi, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menggunakan motor kakaknya yang sedang menjalankan wajib militer, walaupun sebenarnya dulu ia sudah sering menggunakan motor itu, tetapi Jongdae-nya saja yang selalu meminta diantar saat Sehun harus menggunakan Vespanya itu.

Sehun menyukai sikap bodo amat dan polosnya Jongdae, bahkan ia rela selalu pulang malam untuk menunggu lelaki itu beres dengan kegiatannya, tapi sepertinya jalannya tidak akan semulus rencananya diawal, karena kini Jongdae mengira bahwa Ia masih berkencan dengan Baekhyun, dan lelaki manis itu memilih untuk menjauh dari Sehun.

Tapi tak apa, Sehun berjanji akan selalu mengejar Kim Jongdae, apapun yang terjadi, dan apapun rintangannya, sekalipun harus memulai segalanya dari awalapun, ia tak masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 _ **Maaf kalu ganyambung sama arti lagunya, gara-gara kemaren sih jadi terus-terusan denger lagu ini. Hope you enjoyed this, stay positive!**_

 _ **Xoxo~**_


End file.
